Mafia
by moxxxley
Summary: Alena is a cop who works for Evolve. The Shield is a group of three men who are currently most wanted. When she finds out they're after them, she comes up with a plan, only to have it backfire. What happens when she ends up working for the Shield behind her company's back? What is she going to do when she finds herself actually enjoying her time with them?
1. Chapter 1

So this idea popped into my head when I saw this one picture of the Shield, they looked so mafia-ish and a bunch of ideas immediately started coming up so... yeah, that's pretty much it.

* * *

"These guys have been on the wanted list for years already.." He said as he skimmed through the folder in his hand.

"No one's been able to take them down, but we will. They're wanted for murder, robberies, drug-deals, anything you can think of." The older man said looking at him.

"Are you sure we can pull this off? Look at the shit they've done! They've gotten away with everything!" Running his hand through his short hair, he shook his head. "This is too big for us, man."

"Randy, are you pussying out? What makes you think we can't do this?"

"Everything." He tossed the folder at him. "Paul, we're three people. They're three stronger people."

"Randy's kind of right." Dave added.

"You two are pussies, give me the folder." Alena walked over to Paul and took the folder from his hands.

"A girl is more willing to do this than you two." Paul chuckled.

"Well," Randy laughed, "She's an idiot and she has no idea what she's getting herself into."

"Shut up Randy." She spat at him. She looked through the folder and felt herself getting scared. Yeah, she wanted to be a part of this case and help the three men but the more she read, the less she wanted to do this. They were known as "The Shield", Dean, Seth, and Roman. She thought of something. "Paul, do you think maybe I can get involved with them? Act like I'm helping them and then tell you guys everything? I mean, I'm already trained, I can protect myself. I'll be armed."

Randy burst out laughing. "Oh my god! Do you think they're stupid? They've been wanted for years.. years!" Alena looked at Dave, who was also laughing. "And they haven't got caught yet. They're doing everything right. They're not going to let some stupid girl get involved with them and listen in on all their secrets and plans."

"You don't know that!" She shot back.

"Yes, yes I do." Randy nodded.

"Alena, I have an idea. It's dangerous, but if it works, we'll bring them down for sure." Paul sighed, "You can act like you're at the wrong place at the wrong time and let them take you as captive. You'll have a mic on you and we'll hear everything. You have to use all your skills and find ways to notify us to come get you. Again, this could end up going terribly wrong. But that mic and a chip on you to locate where you are, we can bring them down."

She stared at her feet for a while before facing him and nodding, "That does sound scary, but I'm actually down with it. I mean, if we do end up catching them, think about how much credit this company is going to get. And we'll finally bring them down! I'll do it." She half-smiled.

"Alena, you are an idiot." Dave shook his head.

"Actually Dave, no, I'm not. I'm willing to risk myself for you guys and this company. We haven't taken down any big people lately and it doesn't look good. Evolve will be labeled the best if we bring these douche bags down."

"You're right." He nodded.

"Randy?" Alena asked.

"Yeah, you are. At first I thoug-"

Paul interrupted them, "Okay, listen. Cops have come close to bringing them down at the Diamond Nightclub multiple times. We'll have to go there tonight and see if she can spot them somewhere. When she does, she'll show them she's interested in them. They wear these masks that cover half their faces, with a skull-like design printed on it." She nodded and swallowed hard. "It's not going to be easy, but you can't let your cover be blown, alright? Offer to buy them drinks, act cute, act drunk so they think it's easy to take you home. DO NOT drink anything they give you before you smell it. You've been through this, you're trained. You know about how some drinks fuzz when they put drugs in it, so just be careful. Watch out for those signs. If the drink is fine, drink it. Don't let them get suspicious."

"Are you going to let her take a gun?" Dave asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It'll be too obvious." Paul replied.

"What about her safety?" Randy's voice grew louder.

"She'll be fine. We'll hear everything. Lower your voice." He warned him.

"To sum this up, Alena, dress to grab a man's attention. Be back at this office around 11PM, Randy and Dave will put the mic and chip on you. I'll be at the main location monitoring you, and they'll join me after they've dropped you off at the club, alright?" Paul smiled.

"Sounds good." She got up and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs into the parking lot, getting into her car. She thought about the plans tonight and what she should wear."What the fuck did I just get myself into?" She sighed.

* * *

"Are we going out tonight, boys?" Dean smiled, before opening the door and walking in, Seth and Roman following him inside.

"Hell yeah, we just made 500 fucking grand tonight." Roman laughed, lightly punching Dean's arm.

"Well then, get dressed." He replied. "Oh, and we're going to be strapped tonight." Dean said, throwing both Seth and Roman a gun.

They all wore a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, a black hoodie, and their usual mask. Dean put his gun in the waistband of his pants before adjusting his hoodie so it covered the top half of his face that the mask didn't. He watched Seth and Roman do the same.

"Ready?" Dean asked them.

"Ready." They both said before following Dean out of the room, locking the door.

* * *

Alena thought about what to wear. She picked up a black, tight, strapless dress that had a deep v-neck and ended mid thigh. She shrugged before slipping it on. She wore a black strapless bra under and a black lacy thong. She put on some black Louboutin pumps before looking at herself in the mirror. The dress hugged her slim body perfectly. She applied a heavy amount of makeup that gave her a fake look. She straightened her long blonde hair that reached her lower back. She smiled and grabbed her phone, taking a mirror selfie.

She texted the picture to Randy. "_Enough to grab a man's attention?"_.

A minute later her phone buzzed and she picked it up reading the text. "_Definitely. You look smoking. Now hurry the fuck up! Me and Dave want to go to Panda, we're starving."_

She giggled. "So impatient." She replied back. "_Fine, fine! I'm coming."_

She arrived at the office and opened the door, walking inside. "Hurry, put the stuff on me so I can go!"

Dave and Randy both nodded, before looking at each other.

"Dave, where should we put it?" Randy asked.

"Somewhere that isn't noticeable, that they won't touch.. Hopefully." He grabbed the tiny microphone and walked over to Alena. He pulled down her dress a little and looked at the band of the bra. He placed on the side of the bra band towards the inside. "That won't be noticeable, will it?" He looked at Randy.

Randy just shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think it will." He walked over and decided on where to put the chip. "Let's put this one somewhere else so there aren't any type of bulges that are noticeable, even if they're tiny." He decided on placing it in her underwear towards her bikini line. She just shrugged and lifted her dress, watching him put it. "We're not doing this to be perverted, trust me. Just need to put it places they won't touch."

"It's fine, thanks guys. Now can we get this over with." She looked at them before taking a deep breath. "Oh, and here's my phone since I have no where to put it." She handed Randy her iPhone and opened the door, walking out followed by them.

They found the car soon and they all got in driving towards the nightclub. "Are you sure you want to do this, Alena? I mean, we both respect you a lot for this, but you don't have too if you don't want to." Dave told her.

"I'm sure about it, Dave. Thank you though." She looked up at him, nodding. She soon saw they were at the nightclub and she opened the car door, leaning over the seats to hug Randy and Dave. "I love you guys, bye." She smiled and stepped out, shutting the door.

She walked towards the club and was greeted by security. They checked her ID and let her in. She walked inside, looking around to see if they were here. She didn't notice them so she sat down and bought herself a beer. She took a sip of it and kept looking around. She gave up on that part of the club, so she got up and walked up the stairs to the more crowded part of the club. She noticed three men sitting down in the corner of the club, barely noticeable. '_That's probably them._' She thought to herself. She walked towards them and noticed there was an empty seat next to one of them. She noticed they had taken off the masks. She sat down and acted as if she was just taking a break, wanting to listen in on their conversation for a little before introducing herself. She was greeted by one of them clearing their throats, grabbing her attention. "How may I help you?" He asked her, looking her up and down. He had a really sexy deep, raspy voice and he was beautiful. He had dark blond hair and she noticed he had light blue eyes, despite how dark it was inside the club. What was she thinking? These guys were criminals.

"I- I uh, Hi." She stammered.

"Hi?" He asked, a bit confused.

"I'm Alena, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I'm De- actually, nevermind, it's not important who I am." His two friends stared at him in relief. Bingo. These were the guys. Not that they'd think she'd know. They probably thought she was just some stupid blonde.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked him and he nodded, getting up and following her to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her hips as she pressed her ass to his crotch, slowly grinding and swaying her hips. He bit his bottom lip and ran his hands up and down her body, stopping at her waist. He moved his hands a little higher and he felt something really tiny pressing against his palm. He figured she was an undercover cop and he knew she had found them so he acted like he didn't notice. He was going to take her home, and he was going to make sure she didn't get away. "Do you wanna go back to my place?" He whispered, lips brushing against the back of her ear.

"Sure." She nodded, before he turned her back around and walked towards the two men. "Let's go boys."

She did it. They were going to get these guys. She smiled as she thought about how much attention Evolve is going to get once they're done with these three. They walked out of the club and got into the car, driving towards Dean's house.

Once they got there, Dean opened the door for her and helped her out. She followed behind him with the other two men as he opened the door and let them all inside, following and closing it behind him. He locked it and turned around. His eyes fixated on Alena and he smirked. She now noticed the other two men had gotten rid of their hoodies and she could see all of their faces better. They were all really beautiful for being criminals, she thought.

"Roman, Seth, listen to this." Dean chuckled, walking over to Alena and placing his hands on her waist. She looked up at him, smiling. "This stupid bitch thinks we're dumb." He roughly yanked down the top of her dress and she quickly covered herself.

"What the hell?" Alena screamed at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean warned her. He put his hand in the side of her bra and grabbed the mic, pulling it out, showing her and the two boys. "Ha, fucking, ha." He pushed her and she fell on the floor.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked her. "A mic? Aww, are you a cop? You're like 5'5", skinny.. You're not fit for it physically, and you're not smart either. Do you think criminals, like us, will fall for this?" He teased her.

He climbed on top of her and pulled her dress down even more, his hands wandering over her body. The two men stared and bit their lips, taking in the sight in front of them. "I bet you have more shit on you, don't you?" He growled.

He felt for bulges and laughed. "The fact that you think we're this stupid amazes me, really."

He now completely pulled off her dress and looked at her. "You're really fucking hot though, should have considered porn." His hand wandered down to her pussy and he found the chip there as well. "Well, well, well.." He looked into her eyes. "Maybe if you were a good girl, you'd get some and we could be having a lot of fun right now. Not that I won't... If I want something, I take it." He smirked. He stood up and walked over to the boys, leaving her on the floor in her bra and panties. He told them to ruin the chips and come back.

"You look hot like that." He told her and she covered her face and thought about what's going to happen. At this moment, she wish she would've listened to Randy.

They soon came back and went back to looking at her. She noticed Dean lift his shirt and pull out a gun. "Tell me who you work for." He walked over to her and looked down at her, pointing the gun to her arm.

"I, I," She looked at the gun.

"Did I say stutter?" He asked annoyed.

"I, I work for Evolve." She looked at him, hoping he wouldn't shoot her.

He climbed on top of her again and looked into her eyes. "I really, really don't wanna shoot a pretty thing like you. Believe me. But I will if I have to." He smiled. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? Who says I'll shoot you and smiles? She was disgusted. "So, why don't you start working for us... Telling us what they're doing, what they know about us. Give them false information. Or else.." He pointed the gun at her neck and lowered his head down by her ear, "I'll shoot you."

"You're not giving me another choice." She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"So what is it?" He asked, the gun still pointed at her neck.

"Okay." She nodded, wiping a tear. "Please don't hurt me." She looked into his eyes.

"Be a good girl and I won't." He pressed his lips onto hers before getting up. She felt sick to her stomach right now. Randy was right, she didn't know what she was getting herself into. She just wanted to cry. What were they going to do to her? She reached for her dress.

"No, you're staying with us tonight and you're not putting that dress back on." She heard Roman say.

* * *

_Pleaaase review :) Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to the only person who reviewed the last chapter. So this chapter doesn't have anything big going on and it was super hard to write because I suck at writing smut, but the next chapter will definitely be better and a lot of stuff will happen, so... :) _

* * *

"Fuck! I lost signal on both of them!" Paul looked at Dave and Randy worried.

"What the fuck! See, I fucking knew this was a terrible idea! Shit!" Randy walked over to the computer, clicking a couple of buttons, trying to get the signal again."They destroyed the chips." He sighed.

"How do we even know she's still alive?" Dave asked.

"What the fuck?" Paul and Randy asked in unison.

"What? I'm just saying!" Dave defended himself.

"Paul, you better fucking find her. She means a lot to me."

"Relax, Randy. I know you're in love with her." Paul said while still on the computer.

"I'm not in love with her, I just care for her." He replied. Deep down, he knew he was in love with her. He has been since the first time he laid eyes on her.

"Sure."

* * *

"It's cold, I want to wear my dress." Alena rolled her eyes and grabbed her dress.

Roman walked towards her and roughly yanked the dress out of her hand. "I fucking said no."

"Fine! Fine. You guys are so fucking mean!" She stood up and walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Someone's bold all of a sudden." Seth looked at her. She felt something cold press against the back of her neck.

"Sweetheart, did I say you can move and do whatever?" She knew it was Dean and he had the gun pointed at her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"Shut up and listen. From now on, you're our little bitch." He chuckled. "You do whatever we say, no hesitation. Whether it's sex, making food, cleaning, you fucking do it. You're going to be living here from now on. You'll be here every night by 11:00PM. You're going to lie to your beloved co-workers. You tell us everything they know about us. Get them off of our backs. Lead them in wrong directions. If I find out that you go back and tell them about this, I'll kill you." He threatened. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." She had no idea how she was going to do this. How could she lie to the people who meant everything to her?

"Good girl." He dropped the gun and instead started drawing circles on the back of her neck.

She bit her lip as she felt herself get goose bumps everywhere.

"We're going to go get your clothes and shit from your house since you're going to be here from now on. I'll let you come since you've been a good girl." He told her.

She just nodded and listened to him. "Seth, get her some sweatpants." Dean walked over to face her.

Just as Seth came back with the sweatpants, Dean took off his t-shirt handing it to her. "Wear this." She took it from him and slipped it on. As much as she hated this man for what he was doing to her, along with the other two, she couldn't deny how sexy they were. His shirt smelled like cologne and she loved how it was big on her. She also loved the fact that he was now shirtless and she could take in and appreciate every muscle he had. His huge biceps, his pecs, his toned abs. She licked her lips. "Such a slut, are you done drooling over me?" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him. "I'm not a fucking slut!" She felt humiliated. "Watch your fucking mouth. Here." He handed her the sweats and she put those on as well.

"Why are you so nice all of a sudden? Letting me wear your clothes..." She asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be coming off tonight." He smirked.

Roman grabbed the car keys and opened the door walking out, Seth following him. She heard the engine start and Dean roughly grabbed her by her arm, before walking towards the door, pulling her behind him.

"Ow! That hurts!"

He tightened his grip on her and shut the door behind them, walking towards the car. As much as she wanted to cuss him out and tell her to not grab her like that, she knew he'd pull out the gun again. He made her sit in the back with Seth, slamming the door shut. He got in the passenger's seat and Roman started driving.

"Uh, you guys don't even know my address." She said.

"We do." Seth said, staring at her.

"How?" She raised her eyebrow.

"How many fucking times do we have to go over this, Alena?! We're fucking criminals! We have the ability to rob banks and you're asking us how we got a simple address? Shit, even my fucking grandma could do that." He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated.

"Dean, when do we get to fuck her?" He spoke again.

"Soon, Seth...soon." Dean answered.

She just sat there, sighing. She rested her head on the window. Sometimes she wondered why she even trained to be a cop. She loved the job and she knew it was dangerous. She just never saw herself actually ending up in trouble as big as this. Now she was a slave to three men. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized Roman was pulling up in her driveway. They all got out of the car and Dean walked over, grabbing her arm again and walking towards the door, lifting the floor mat and grabbing the key from under. She was tempted to ask him how he knew she kept a key there, but she knew he'd just get angrier. He opened the door and they all walked in, Dean still dragging her. He locked the door, letting go of her arm, and looked at the boys.

"Just throw all her shit into trash bags, and let's get out quickly."

They immediately went in her room and started grabbing everything. She followed them inside a couple minutes later looking at the mess they were making. Her clothes were everywhere, drawers were falling out, hangers were scattered all across the floor.

"How much fucking underwear does this bitch have!? Holy shit!" Seth laughed, throwing her bras and panties into a black trash bag.

"The more, the better, Seth. She'll have more to model for us." Roman smirked.

These three were sex crazed. All they talked about was having sex with her. It annoyed her. Sure, they were all beautiful and she wouldn't mind having sex with them, if they weren't doing what they were doing to her.

Dean grabbed three bags and looked at Seth and Roman. "You guys done?" They nodded and each grabbed a couple of bags too, walking out of the room, right past her. She walked out of her room and saw them, already outside, putting all of her stuff in the trunk of the car. Dean walked in and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and walking out, locking the door and keeping her key in his pocket. They all got in and were soon back at Dean's place.

They were sitting on the couch before Dean got up. "Well, I'm going. Alena, come." He said, looking at her.

"I, uh, okay." She sighed, getting up and walking over to him.

"BRO! What about us?" Seth and Roman asked.

"Not tonight. I get her first." He told them before turning around and smacking her ass, leading her to his bedroom. She opened the door and he followed her inside, locking the door.

She didn't want this to happen. She stood still, facing his bed, and looking at the wall. She felt him come up from behind her, before whispering in her ear.

"Told you they were coming off tonight." She felt the hairs on her neck stand. She swallowed hard. He roughly pulled her sweatpants off and bent her over the bed. He climbed on top of her, grabbing her ass, before smacking it, hard. She squirmed around in his grip, but he was too heavy.

"Fuck, you're so sexy."

"Dean! Stop! I don't want this." She said while trying to push him off of her.

He roughly turned her around and pushed her on the bed, climbing on top of her. She looked him up and down, how perfect he looked in nothing but his black cargo pants. Her body wanted this, but she didn't.

"Stop!" She screamed at him.

"Don't act like you don't want me, you were drooling over me not even two hours ago." He pinned her arms over her head with one of his large hands and with the other lifted her t-shirt. He grabbed her tits, squeezing them.

She kept struggling but it made no difference. She thought the less she struggled, the sooner this would be over with. He let go of her hands and ran his hand down her side, grabbing her ass. She grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her, connecting her lips with his. She roughly kissed him, biting at his lower lip. She opened her mouth, granting his tongue access to her mouth. She felt herself getting wet. Was she actually enjoying this?

"Fucking knew you wanted this all along." He kicked off his pants, boxers with it.

She bit her lip looking at him, noticing how big he was. He pulled off her t-shirt, un-hooking her bra. He licked his lips and pulled off her panties, before looking her up and down.

"Such a slut." He smirked. He slipped his hand between her legs, feeling her. She was soaking wet. "Thought you didn't want this? Huh?"

She stayed quiet. He positioned himself at her entrance and went back to kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He entered her in one sharp thrust and she softly moaned, still kissing him.

"So tight…" He sped up his movements, grabbing her throat. After a few minutes she felt herself getting close. She arched her back and moaned, "Dean."

"Fuck." He moaned, feeling her tightening around him.

He slammed into her one last time before setting off his own release and emptying himself inside of her. He got off of her and looked at her.

"Move."

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I fucking said move, I want to sleep."

She got off the bed and looked for her underwear and his t-shirt in the darkness. He rolled onto his side and was already asleep.

"Dean?" She asked, wanting to confirm whether he was asleep or not. When he didn't reply, she smiled. She wore her underwear and his t-shirt before opening the door and tip-toeing into the living room. She was nervous about getting caught and wasn't sure whether this was a good idea, but she was thirsty. She walked into the kitchen, looking to see where they kept the cups. She found one and poured herself a glass of water. She almost choked on it when she heard Seth speak up.

"He fucked you?" He said, turning on the lights.

She just stood there holding her cup, staring at him, and tugged on the bottom of the t-shirt with her other hand to cover her.

"Thought so. Just remember, it's my turn next." He smirked before leaving the kitchen and turning off the lights.

She put the cup in the sink before walking back into the room and laying down in the little space Dean left for her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek when she thought about what her life was now. She felt so weak and helpless for someone who was a cop. She was treated like a bitch by these three and she had to be a bitch to her favorite three.

* * *

_Eeeeep! I hope you enjoyed! There's a lot more coming up. We'll see how she attempts to lie to Evolve, and more.. Also, I'll try to practice writing better smut. :P Please review :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_So it's really late, but I stayed up and finished this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/added to favs/follows :) _

* * *

Alena woke up and turned to her side to see that Dean wasn't in bed. She got up and started looking for a new change of clothes and her makeup/hygiene bag. She found it and walked into the bathroom, washing her face, her teeth, and brushing her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror, noticing dark circles forming under her eyes.

"Fucking getting no sleep." She ran her finger under her eye and sighed in frustration. She applied makeup, making sure to use a heavy amount of concealer under her eyes. She grabbed her short sleeved, tight, white crop top along with her black shorts and wore it. She wore white socks and slipped on her black/white converse. She tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail and stepped out of the bathroom walking towards the kitchen. She noticed that Dean, Seth, and Roman were all already eating and talking. She went and sat down at the table next to Dean, looking at them.

"Have some." She saw Seth slide a plate of pancakes towards her.

"No thanks." She looked at the plate, before sliding it back. "Uh, Evolve usually meets up at Ihop Saturday for lunch around 2, so I'm going to go. Don't want them to think I'm missing or get suspicious."

"Be back at four." Dean said.

She just nodded. She watched them eat and talk about their big plans tonight.

"Take down the guards first and go straight for the office." Seth looked at Roman, before looking at Dean. "You and I go in the back room and grab the money. They're most likely going to be in duffel bags."

"Sounds good."

"You're coming too, you stay in the car." Seth looked at her.

"Okay."

"So you two had fun last night?" Roman grinned.

She didn't want them to think she felt shy or intimidated by them so she just looked at him for a minute before smiling.

"Yeah actually, we did. Well, I have to go now. It'll take me 30 minutes before I get there. Who's car do I get to take?" She stood up, looking at the three.

Dean grabbed the keys to his BMW and handed it to her.

"Don't crash it." She took the keys and walked out of the house.

"She has a nice ass. You lucky shit." Seth laughed, looking at Dean.

"She's going to have a bruised ass if she crashes my car."

* * *

She walked up to the car and opened the door, getting in. It feels kind of weird driving his car, why did he even trust her with it? She started the car and adjusted the seat before getting on the road. She was really nervous about seeing them. She's a good liar; she just didn't want to be lying to them. But at the same time, The Shield was slowly growing on her. She didn't know why, and she shouldn't be feeling that way about them. She turned on the radio and the song "Dogs" by Pink Floyd came on. She sang along with it, and just as it finished she pulled into the parking lot. She grabbed the keys and her wallet, before stepping out of the car. As she was walking towards the entrance, she noticed Randy, Paul, and Dave standing in line. She quickly walked towards them, standing behind them.

"Boo!" She poked Randy.

He turned around and looked at her. "Alena!" He wrapped his arms around her, scooping her up and swinging her a little.

"Randy!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You fucking gave us a heart attack!" He said, watching her hug Paul and Dave as well.

"Well, it turns out that my plan's working. They think I'm willing to work for them." She smiled.

"That's good news." Paul said.

"Yeah, it is." She looked back at him.

"How are they? Do they treat you well?" Dave asked.

"They're okay, I guess." She shrugged.

"Table for four?" The waitress asked them, before leading them to a booth.

Her and Dave sat down on one side of the booth, Paul and Randy sitting across them. They all ordered their food and drinks, before getting back to the topic of The Shield.

"Do they like force you… to you know? Do stuff you don't want to?" Randy asked, uncomfortably shifting in his seat.

"No…" She said, swirling the straw in her cup.

"What are their upcoming plans? What have they told you?" Paul looked at her.

"Nothing, yet. They're actually planning on relaxing for a while." She took a sip of her coke.

"That's interesting… So you mean to tell me, that the most dominant crime organization right now… is taking a, break?" Paul laughed.

"Yeah, that is what I'm telling you. What's so funny?" She was offended that he'd think she'd lie to him. Yeah, she is, and he's onto her, but she didn't think he would ever say she's lying.

"Why do you have BMW keys? You drive a Benz." Dave raised an eyebrow.

"It's one of their cars… See, they trust me. I'll look around in his car too, later." She smiled.

"Let us look after we eat." Randy suggested.

"Uh, that's not a good idea. It'll seem too obvious." She said, taking her last bite of her salad before getting up.

"I have to go, super busy! Thank you, love you!" She hugged each of them before walking out of the restaurant.

The three just stared at her confused.

* * *

Holy shit that was close. She looked at the clock and it was 3:25. Perfect. She found the car and got in, driving back. She pulled up into the driveway and got out, locking the doors. She knocked on the door and Roman opened it, stepping aside to let her walk in. She took off her shoes and neatly placed them next to the door.

"Thanks." She walked up to Dean who was sitting on the couch and handed him the keys.

He nodded and she sat down next to him. He looked at her and turned his attention back to the TV. She just stared at him, his biceps, his hair, his hands, everything. He was a jerk to her most of the time, but he was a really cute jerk. She really wanted him, again. He got up and went to his room. She was really tempted to follow but she decided not to. She really wanted to get to know these boys, in every way. She didn't care what they thought about her anymore, she might as well get used to it since this is her life now. She was all alone in the living room and she turned off the TV. She got up and walked around, seeing that Dean's bedroom door was now closed. She walked over and noticed Seth's was open. He was lying down. She walked in and sat down next to him in his bed.

"Okay?" He asked, laughing.

"Can I cuddle with you?" She smiled and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"You're asking for something else if this is how you cuddle." He grabbed her hips.

She got off his lap and lay down next to him, putting her head on his chest. He pulled her close and ran his hand up and down her bare thigh. They stayed like that for a few minutes before falling asleep.

"WAKE UP! It's time go." Roman shook the bed.

"Okay, okay…" Seth said, getting up, gathering his hoodie, mask, and shoes.

She got up and walked out of the room, wearing her shoes. The boys soon followed her into the living room, each fixing the masks and hoodies. They all grabbed a gun and Roman handed her one too. She took it and held it in her hand. They walked out to Roman's Hummer and got in. She sat in the back with Seth and placed the gun on her lap.

"Do you ever, you know, get nervous?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Not anymore, really." He looked at the gun on her lap.

The rest of the car ride was silent and they were soon at the building. They all hopped out of the car, leaving her inside. Dean walked over to her.

"Stay here, please." She nodded and watched him close the door.

She wasn't going to stay here. She was going to be just as much part of it as they were. She'd face the consequences later if they got mad. She waited ten seconds before getting out of the car, grabbing the keys and locking the door, before slowly trailing behind them. She watched them step inside the building and she waited another five seconds before following them again. She slowly trailed behind them for a while until she heard gunshots fired. She didn't know who got hurt so she just walked around. She thought she was lost until she opened the door to a dark room and noticed Dean held under gunpoint. He was sitting down on the floor, back pressed against the wall.

"I've waited years, Ambrose, years to fucking do this. It was so worth the wait." She heard the man speak. She looked to see Dean just staring into the man's eyes.

***GUNSHOT***

She put the gun back down and walked over to Dean, kneeling beside him. He just looked at her, confused for a minute. She grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" She looked down at her hand and noticed that it was now covered with blood. She looked at his arm and noticed he had a minor slash wound, which was now bleeding a lot. She took off her top and wrapped it around his arm, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

Seth and Roman soon walked into the room and saw Dean sitting on the floor.

"What happened?" They asked.

"Nothing, some guy was about to shoot him and I, I shot him in the head from behind. He has a minor slash wound on his arm but it'll be fine." She got up and watched Seth and Roman help him up.

The three men were all a bit taken back. They didn't understand what they've done for her to get her to save one of their lives. They might have to re-consider how they're going to be with her now.

They soon got back home and she took Dean to the bathroom, untying her shirt from his arm and cleaning it with alcohol, before putting some Neosporin on it and wrapping it up with bandage.

"Thanks, Alena." He said quietly. She nodded and was surprised when he pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his chest. He went to lay down on the bed and she walked out, turning off the lights.

She walked into the living room and found Seth and Roman sitting at the table. She realized she was still in her bra, but she didn't care. She sat down next to them.

"You had his back…" Roman looked at her.

"Might as well, I'll enjoy my time being bad." She winked at him.

* * *

_Oh my god, they're starting to show her some warmth. I don't know about you guys but I'm really excited about her being bad. Wellll, I hope you enjoyed! :) Please, please, please, review and let me know about what you wanna see in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. :) Oh and there's a link to a picture of what I imagine Alena to look like in my bio. _

* * *

Alena couldn't deny how much more comfortable she felt around these three now. She also couldn't deny how fun it was being bad. She woke up early this morning and took a shower, slipping on an oversized t-shirt and some shorts. She let her wet hair down and went to the kitchen. She decided to make the boys breakfast. She made scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. She got some plates and placed them down on the counter top and was plating the food. She looked up to see Seth walk into the kitchen.

"Smells good." He leaned over the counter, across from her.

"Here you go." She handed him a plate and a cup of orange juice, also leaning over the counter, smiling.

"So you've officially joined the dark side?" Seth laughed.

"It's more fun." She looked into his dark brown eyes. This man was all sorts of beautiful. He had beautiful eyes, long lashes, his two-toned hair fit him well, and everything about him was mesmerizing.

"So what's the real reason you killed that guy?" He took a bite of his bacon.

"I'm with you three now and even though you guys are assholes sometimes, no, most of the time, I'll have your back." She half-smiled at him.

"You know… I kind of like you now." He smiled back.

"I like me too." She nodded.

He just laughed and continued eating.

"Seth, can I take your car? I need to go somewhere."

He tossed her his keys and she caught them, putting on her shoes and walking out. They were all pretty nice to her now and she was a bit shocked they trusted her, this soon. She could've just killed that guy to impress them and continue her mission if she wanted to. The three were filthy rich though, the house was huge, they all drove expensive cars. Dean's BMW, Roman's Hummer, Seth's Bentley. She was going to meet up with Dave, Randy, and Paul again, and go to the salon after.

* * *

She pulled up to the office and got out, walking up to the door and knocking on it. Randy opened it and stepped aside, letting her walk in.

"How have you been?" Randy closed the door and hugged her, before handing her her phone she gave to him the first night she went out.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Good, I've been good. Where are Paul and Dave?" She asked, taking her phone from him.

"They're out. Listen, I gotta tell you something." He sat down and pulled her down on his lap.

It's now or never, Randy. He barely got time with her alone and he had to confess his feelings for her. They went through training with each other, they got into this business together, they've been working together ever since. He felt like they belonged together.

She just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tell me."

"Alena, I love you. I have ever since the minute I laid my eyes on you. You're beautiful, funny; you know how to make me feel better. I've never met anyone like you. We've gone through hell and back together in this business and the training, we've been working together for 3 years now. Seeing you makes my day, and fuck, I just care a lot for you. I really want us to be more than friends, and, I guess I'm asking you out right now. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Paul and Dave know she's up to no good, she can sense it. Maybe being with Randy and manipulating him will make him tell the other two to get off her back. Plus, this'll make him happy. She didn't feel the same way towards him but oh well, this will get him to tell the other two she's still the same, nothing's up.

"Of course I will!" She giggled and cupped his face, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day to come." He started placing kisses on her neck, caressing her ass and she stopped him.

"Nope, too soon." She winked and got off his lap, kissing his cheek. "I have to go, hair appointment. Bye, love." She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

She was just too damn good.

* * *

She got in the car and opened her wallet, finding seven hundred dollars in it. One of the boys probably put it in there while she was busy. She felt like Seth did it, since she's been close with him these past two days. She started the car and went to the nearest salon. She walked in and was quickly seated.

"What can I do for you today, sweetheart?" The older woman smiled, standing behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

"I want to dye my hair a dark brown, that's it." She smiled back.

"No hair cut?" She asked while grabbing the hair dye and a brush.

"No." She smiled.

After waiting an hour, the lady finished doing her hair and she looked in the mirror.

"Oh my god, it's so different. A big change, definitely." She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. She handed the lady a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you, keep the change." She smiled and got up, walking out of the door.

She had a surprise for Seth tonight. She searched for the nearest Victoria's Secret on her phone and drove to it. She walked in and looked through a bunch of collections before finding the set she wanted. She grabbed their bombshell bra which added two cup sizes; it was black and covered in sequins. She grabbed the matching thong, smiling. Once she payed for it she walked out of the store, heading towards the parking lot. She thought about tonight on her drive back to the house.

* * *

She opened the door and walked in, quickly running to Dean's room and hiding the bag inside the closet. They all just stared at each other and laughed. She walked back out and went to living room, where they were all sitting and talking.

"Notice anything different?" She smiled.

"Looks sexy on you." Dean smirked.

"I agree." Roman smiled.

"Should have only dyed one side brown." Seth laughed. She walked over and sat down next to Seth, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Randy and I are dating now." She said, putting air quotes on the word dating. "Only doing it to get the other two off my back."

They all burst out laughing.

"That's pretty sad, but it's funny." Roman said, still laughing.

She just shrugged. "Oh well."

"I'm still not over how you're a cop." Dean said.

"What shocks you, Mr. Ambrose?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I like it when you call me that." He smirked.

"Do not speak to an officer like that." She giggled.

"Oh no, don't arrest me!" He put his hands in the air.

"I'm not going to arrest you, but…" She got up and ran to Seth's room, grabbing his mask and oversized black hoodie before going to Dean's room and changing into the lingerie she bought earlier, slipping into the hoodie & putting on the mask. She grabbed a pair of handcuffs she kept in her makeup bag and put it in her bra. She walked back into the room and sat on Seth's lap, straddling him. She took off the mask. "I want to arrest Seth." She smirked and read him her own version of the Miranda rights.

"You have the right to fuck me. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of bed. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" She took off the hoodie, throwing it to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his ear.

"With these rights in mind, do you wish to fuck me?" She brushed her lips against his ear.

Dean and Roman just stared at her, wide-eyed.

She felt Seth hardening under her and felt his eyes on her body. He stood up and carried her to his room, laying her down on the bed. He got on top of her and ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her waist. She cupped his face and he leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, letting out a soft moan when his tongue entered her mouth. She tugged at his shirt and he got the hint, breaking the kiss and pulling it off, throwing it to the floor. She bit her lip and ran her hands up and down his abs.

"I want you so bad." She looked at him seductively and licked her lips.

He took off his belt and kicked off his pants, grabbing her hand and placing it on his growing cock.

"Handcuff me." She took out the handcuffs from her bra and held it between their faces, which were inches away from touching.

He groaned and grabbed the handcuffs, turning her over so that she was now on her stomach and putting her arms behind her back. He handcuffed her and pressed her upper body to the bed, her ass still in the air. He got on his knees behind her, pressing himself against her.

She moaned, pushing against him, rubbing.

"Please, Seth…" She looked back at him, biting her lip.

He took off his boxers, stepping out of them, before going back to his position.

He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and slipped them off, throwing them to the floor. He traced the sides of her pussy, never getting close to where she wanted him to touch.

"You're such a fucking tease." She moved her hips trying to get him to rub her.

He chuckled and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Only because I'm so hard it hurts now." He pushed only the head in her at first, earning a soft moan. He then completely filled her with one sharp thrust and she cried out.

"Fuck, you're so big." Her voice muffled from being pressed into the bed.

He grabbed the chain that connected the handcuffs and started moving, at first slow, and then picking up the pace.

"You feel so fucking good, Alena." He whispered, gently pulling her hair with his free hand.

She pushed up against him, meeting his thrusts.

"Such a good slut." He said, pulling her hair harder.

His dirty talk pushed her over the edge and she came around him, moaning his name. He came soon after and collapsed on top of her.

"That was fun." She giggled, "Now go get the keys from my makeup bag and take off the cuffs."

"Don't know if I want to, you look good like that." He laughed.

"I'll never have sex with you ever again." She threatened.

He got up and put on some basketball shorts, smacking her ass, before leaving the room to go get the keys. He walked into Dean's room and found the keys, walking back. He opened the door and walked in closing it again, walking up to her taking off the handcuffs.

She got up and turned around to face him, before they shared one last heated kiss.

"Thanks for the good time babe." He squeezed her ass and handed her a t-shirt. She wore her panties and slipped on the t-shirt, picking up the handcuffs and keys.

"Anytime." She winked and walked out of his room, heading to Dean's.

She put the handcuffs and keys back in her makeup bag and got into bed with him.

"Can we make out?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"So promiscuous now…" He laughed before connecting his lips with hers.

She kissed him back as her hand slipped inside his shorts. "Mhm…"

* * *

_You already know, I suck at smut... Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Roman's next ;) Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Omg! I'm so so so sorry for the late update, I was on vacation. This chapter is kind of long, but I wanted to get a lot in. Thank you for the reviews. :) Love you all_

* * *

The day had passed by just like the others, and she was developing a different relationship with all three men. She didn't worry about anything else, because she didn't have to be doing anybody any good anymore. It was around dinnertime and Seth and Dean said they would go pick up pizza.

"Alena, what do you usually get?" Seth asked her.

"Pineapple and ham." She smiled at him.

"Okay, so one of that and one supreme." Seth said to Dean and he nodded, before they both stepped out of the house. She heard them drive off and she went and sat down on the couch next to Roman.

"Roman, can you tell me why you guys started all this crime stuff?" She realized that it might have been too soon to ask that, but she was so curious.

He looked at her for a minute, debating on whether or not to answer her.

"Well… We all met in jail about 6 years ago… At the time, we weren't very good at stealing, drug-dealing, all of that. We all opened up to each other and talked about our lives, and when we did, we noticed how much we had in common. We decided to become The Shield then. We all come from different and difficult places and we respect each other. We have a bond that's unbreakable. The Shield's been the Shield for four years now, and we've been on the wanted list for four. Ever since we united, we've been unstoppable."

She just nodded and listened to him, pretty amazed at what they've become.

"Guess we just had to put our craziness together." He laughed.

She laughed with him and spoke up. "It's pretty amazing what you guys have."

"I'd say so too." He placed his hand on her thigh. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, what do you want to know?" She smiled and placed her hand on top of his.

"Let's start off with why you chose your stupid job."

"It's not stupid! It all started when I wanted to be the hero and save everyone's day… I always liked stopping the bad guys, ever since I was a little girl. But at the time of course, I never realized how fun it would be to actually be the bad guy." She laughed. "I guess I just liked the thrill and danger of the job, you know? And you earned a lot of respect from everyone." She looked at him.

"There's thrill and way more danger being the bad guy, too. Have you ever been arrested?" He asked her.

"No! I've arrested people though. In multiple ways, I'm sure you figured out last night." She giggled.

"Yeah, I did. So how many people have you arrested like you have Seth?" He chuckled.

"Only Seth." She smiled. "You know Roman, you're perfect."

"Thanks." He blushed, looking down, and she noticed.

"Aww! You're blushing!" She giggled and pinched his cheeks. "I can't believe a tough guy like you would blush. It's cute though."

He laughed and shook his head.

"You're perfect as well." He told her.

"Thanks, Roman." She smiled.

"Who's blushing now?" He pinched her cheeks.

She sat down on his lap facing him and cupped his face in her hands. She pressed his cheeks together and giggled.

"You look funny like that!" She laughed, putting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure I do." He laughed with her.

She sat back up and looked at him, studying his face.

"Do you want to have fun before they get back?" She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him.

"High sex drive, huh?" He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her closer, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and broke the kiss. She started placing kisses on his jaw line and down his neck.

The door opened and Seth and Dean walked in, staring at the two.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything?" Dean said laughing.

Alena got off Roman's lap and he groaned.

"Nope." She smiled, walking over to Seth and taking the boxes from him.

She put them on the table and they all sat around it, taking a slice.

After they all had finished eating, Alena went to Dean's room and Seth and Roman went to their own rooms. From what Roman had told her, she learned that all three men had come from painful pasts. She thought about their lives now and realized what happened to them in the past is why they're criminals. Aside from that and a few flaws each had, they weren't bad people.

"Alena?" Dean's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" They sat down on the bed next to each other and leaned against the headboard.

"Nothing." He put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Dean… can I ask you something? Like, uh, personal?" She was scared he'd get mad if she didn't ask for permission.

"Shoot." He knew she was going to ask about something he didn't want to talk about, but he didn't care.

"What does your family think about this? Like, do they even know you do this?" She looked at her hands, not wanting to look at him when she asked him that.

"Well, I... I really don't have a family. Mom only cared about drugs and being a whore, Dad was addicted to drugs too. No one has ever really gave a fuck about me. So why should I care about what they think of me." He just shrugged.

"Oh, I'm so -" He cut her off.

"Don't say sorry." He sighed.

She just nodded and looked at him. She never knew that, and she couldn't imagine how painful that was for him.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a brother… Probably have like 20 others I'm not aware of." He chuckled.

"Oh… Do you two get along?" She was happy he was talking to her.

"Alena, no more questions." He said sternly.

She knew it'd be harder to get him to open up rather than the other two, and that was okay. He was hurt. He probably only trusted Seth and Roman. She nodded, realizing that she had to slowly earn his trust.

They both lay down and he got up to turn off the lights, before getting back in bed.

"Goodnight, Dean." She said quietly.

"Mhm."

* * *

She got up the next morning and knew she had to go see Randy. Faking it was annoying, but she had to do it. She didn't like having to take time out of her day to go see him. She took Dean's car and drove to the office, knocking on the door.

Randy opened it and she noticed Dave and Paul there as well. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss, before letting her walk past him to go hug Dave and Paul.

"Uhhh, did we miss something?" They both asked.

"We're together now." Alena smiled and wrapped her arms around Randy's waist, giving him a side hug.

"That's cool, happy for you two." Paul smiled.

Dave knew something was up, but he couldn't quite figure it out. Either way, he was happy for his friend.

"Awesome, happy for you bro." He smiled at Randy.

"Thanks you guys." They nodded and he kissed Alena's head and she smiled, putting her head on his chest. They all awkwardly stood there for a minute before Randy spoke up.

"Babe, let's go to my house." Alena nodded and took his hand, as he led her outside.

She took her car and followed him all the way to his house.

When they got to Randy's house, he immediately led her to his room and pushed her down on his bed.

"Mmm, you look good like that." He grinned and took off his shirt.

Alena quickly realized he wanted sex and she sat up, and shook her head.

"Randy, I really, really, like you. Believe me, but I'm just not ready for this, yet." She just didn't want to let him touch her.

"I'm frustrated though… and, god, you're so perfect." He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Soon." She kissed his cheek and he nodded.

"I have to go, Shield meeting!" She hugged him and gave him a quick peck, getting up and heading out.

She decided to go grocery shopping before heading back, because they had no more food and she wanted to cook for them more often.

* * *

She got back and opened the fridge, when she noticed it was full of beer.

"Didn't know it was possible to live off of beer." Alena laughed and Roman and Seth gave her hard stares before laughing with her.

She continued to stock the fridge and when she was done, she put her hair in a ponytail and fanned herself.

"Finally." She smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Let's go out, c'mon." Seth picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and walked over to the table to grab his keys.

"Seth! Put me down!" She giggled.

He shook his head and went outside, helping her get in, before heading over to the driver's side and starting the car. He drove all the way up to this one street, high in the mountains, where you could see the entire view of the city. Seth helped her out and they both sat down, leaning against the car, and watching the view.

It was beautiful. You could see all the lights, all the stars, the houses, just everything. It was even more perfect now that it was dark. She looked at Seth and smiled.

"What?" He half-smiled.

"You're just really sweet. Thank you for this. I feel the most comfortable around you." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

"You'll feel the same about the other two soon, too." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.

She didn't think that just yet, but Dean intrigued her the most.

They got back to the house and she and Seth went to his room, cuddling and talking.

"Just always misguided, you know?" Sometimes, I sit down and think about my life, like how I got here. I can't pin point what exactly caused me to be like this, so I'll just say all the wrong decisions I've made. At one point, I felt so low. Worthless. Still do, sometimes."

He looked up at the ceiling and she ran her fingers through his hair. She felt bad for him, she really did. Everyone makes mistakes, yeah, but who would've ever thought they'd make you end up in jail and create a gang.

"It's okay, Seth. I know you're a good person. You're rich now, and you have to really good friends to help you through whatever, and I'm here for you too." She kissed his cheek.

"You're way too nice to me, thanks." Seth looked into her eyes.

He felt something for this girl, he knew it. He hadn't felt anything more than lust for women in a long time. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, slowly kissing her. He felt something in his entire body he just couldn't ignore. She smiled into the kiss, before breaking it.

"Seth…" She just kept smiling. He made her happy.

She felt something for him, too. Well, she wasn't sure exactly what it was because she felt something towards all three men; she wasn't sure if it was just lust or if she was actually developing feelings. But, she was pretty sure she had a crush on Seth.

"Alena…" He smiled back.

She quickly sat up and looked at him.

"I have to pee, wait!" She giggled and got up, running towards the bathroom.

Seth laughed as he watched her run out. He was happy she was comfortable enough to share the fact that she had to pee. She really did make his days better.

"Back!" She got into bed next to him, pulling the covers over her.

He grabbed his phone that was next to his pillow and started reading a text. He kept looking over at the desk in the room, like he was going through a checklist.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong." He got out of bed and walked over to his closet, opening it, and pulling out a huge black box.

She got out and followed him, looking at him open the box. There were about twenty-five guns at least in there. She assumed half were probably stolen.

He kept looking through it and looking at his phone.

"Found it." He pulled out one of the guns and set it on the table before closing the box and putting it in the closet again.

Roman walked in the room and looked at Seth.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, right there." He pointed at the desk.

"Good." He looked over at Alena.

He was still annoyed at how she teased him like that and got up like it was nothing. Alena on the other hand wanted to tease Roman a lot; he looked fun to toy with. Seth was way too nice, and Dean might get too mad. Roman was perfect.

"Anything I can help you with, Roman?" She smiled innocently.

"Mhm, real funny." He laughed.

Seth yawned and both looked at him before Alena walked over to Roman.

"Give me a piggy back ride out, Seth's tired." He nodded and she jumped on his back, blowing Seth a kiss.

"Night, you potato." She giggled.

"Potato!? You need sleep!" He laughed and closed the door behind them, before getting into bed and falling asleep.

Roman walked towards the kitchen, Alena still on his back.

"God, you're so strong." Alena brought her lips to the back of his ear, letting them brush against it.

He knew she was teasing him and it turned him on but it got him mad at the same time. He turned around and walked to his room, shutting the door, and gently laying Alena down on the bed. She lay down and threw her legs in the air, knowing well that she was wearing booty shorts.

"Fuck." He bit his lip as he looked at her moving around and spreading her legs.

"Did you say something?" She smiled and looked up at him.

He walked towards the bed, standing at the edge and looking down at her.

"You're a tease. Why am I the last to get this, huh?" He put his hand between her legs and lightly rubbed.

She bit down on her lower lip and shrugged.

"Saved the best for last?" She hoped that answer was enough for him.

Alena didn't have a plan about which order she was having sex with them, it just turned out this way.

"Mhm." He just nodded and continued rubbing her, feeling the heat radiating off of her.

"Now you're being a tease." She let out a soft moan when he slipped the shorts aside, enough for him to slip his hand into her panties.

"What do you want?" He smirked and teased her hole, brushing his finger over it.

She just lay there and looked at him.

He completely stopped and crossed his arms.

"I guess you don't want anything." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Fuck you, I'll do it if you won't." She smirked and put her hand down her shorts, looking into his eyes.

"This is the hottest thing ever." He groaned and watched her play with herself.

"Could be you. But, you're mean." She stopped and got up, taking off her shorts and tossing them aside.

She lay back down and continued to rub herself, pulling her panties aside a little to tease him.

"Feels really good." She moaned.

He felt himself growing harder every second he watched her. She was the biggest tease and when he tried to flip it on her, she ended up still winning. It was starting to hurt now.

He got up, took off his t-shirt, and took off his pants, boxers with it.

"Mmm, finally." She pulled off her panties and threw them across the room. She watched him get on the bed and noticed how big he was, thick, too. Bigger than Seth… and bigger than Dean.

He hovered over her and hungrily kissed her, tugging at her top. She broke the kiss and pulled it off, letting it fall to the floor. He didn't waste any time, positioning himself between her legs and entering her.

* * *

_Oh mi gosh, well I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter will be up very, very, soon. Promise! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_omg im so so so so sorry for the late updates, i'm just really busy and not wanting to rush the chapters, soooo... please let me know what you want to see happen, because that only just makes it like 10x more interesting with what I want to do to the story. anyways, enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyy :) _

* * *

The next month passed by quickly and Alena felt close with all three men now. She developed different relationships with all three. Dean was more closed off, he opened up to her sometimes, but she still enjoyed those few times that he did. Seth and her were much closer now and they spent a lot of time together, and her and Roman were getting closer everyday.

Her and Randy were still together, but she never let him get too close. The farthest she'd let him go was a heated make-out session, and even those she didn't like.

Alena finished eating and put her plate in the sink. She felt something weird and immediately ran to the bathroom.

"Alena!" Seth called after her.

"What's wrong?" Dean walked over to the bathroom and heard her throwing up.

"Dude, she's sick." He looked at Seth.

"She's probably uncomfortable with you two standing right next to the door, come here." Roman said, motioning them to come over.

Seth and Dean looked at each other before walking over and both sitting down on the couch.

Alena flushed the toilet and washed her face and teeth again, throwing away the toothbrush. She had to remember to buy a new one. She sprayed perfume and opened the windows. She walked out and walked over to Dean's room, finding her bag and looking for her phone. She went through her apps and found the period app, opening it. She was late. She put her phone back in her bag and walked into the room, sitting next to Seth. They immediately started asking her questions.

"Are you okay?" Seth put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm fine." She lied and rested her head on his chest.

"Was the food bad or something?" Dean asked.

"No, just ate fast." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"You ate at a normal pace." He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She lay down and put her on Seth's lap.

She'd been active with all three. She was stupid enough to not worry about pregnancy. She doesn't even know the father, if she is pregnant.

She got up and grabbed Seth's car keys, putting on her shoes.

"I'm going to go buy a new toothbrush." She looked at Seth and he nodded.

"No, I'll come with you." Dean got up and took the keys from her.

"Sure." She followed him out the door and closed it behind her.

She was silent the entire ride and didn't know how she was going to sneak a pregnancy test past him. When he pulled into the parking lot, she thought of something quick.

"I'll go and get it, you can stay here." She smiled. He nodded and she got out.

She walked in the store and headed towards the pregnancy tests, grabbing one. She stared at the box for a minute. She grabbed a toothbrush from the next aisle and purchased them, walking out of the store. She walked back to the car, wrapping the excess bag around what she brought so it wouldn't show through the thin material.

She opened the door and quickly got in, putting the bag on her lap. He looked at the bag for a minute.

"Alena, toothbrushes aren't sold in huge boxes." He grabbed bag and opened it, pulling out the pregnancy test.

She just sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"Not mine." He put the box back in the bag and handed it to her.

"What the fuck! If anything, it's yours, we slept together first!"

Alena was beyond furious right now.

"Sure." He pulled out of the parking lot and she rested her head against the window, a tear rolling down her cheek. So if it's his, the baby is not going to have a father.

He pulled into the driveway and she quickly got out, slamming the door. She opened the door and walked straight towards the bathroom.

"What happened?" Seth asked Dean as he walked in.

"She got a pregnancy test." He threw the keys on the table and sat down.

"Okay, what did you say?" Seth knew Dean said something stupid.

After two minutes of silence, Dean spoke up.

"I told her it's not mine." He shrugged.

Seth got up and walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Alena, please…" Just as he said that she opened the door.

She sat down, looking at the test.

"Did you already take it?"

"Yeah." She ran her hand through her hair and walked out of the bathroom, going to Seth's room.

He picked up the test and looked at the two lines. Pregnant.

He grabbed the test and walked into his room, sitting down next to her.

"Well?" She asked, wiping a tear.

He nodded and she just sighed, knowing more tears were soon going to start falling. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying.

"Alena, it's fine. Look, I'm here for you, okay? Don't forget that." He whispered.

She nodded and broke the hug, taking the test from him and walking to the bathroom, throwing it away.

She walked back into Seth's room and she heard him talking to Dean and Roman in the living room.

"It was positive." Seth sighed.

"Noooooot mineeeeeeee." Dean said as he scrolled through his phone.

"Shut up, Dean. She's scared right now." Roman threw a pillow at him.

She walked in the room and nervously stood next to Seth.

Dean looked at her for a minute and he felt bad at how vulnerable and hurt she looked, but he shook it off. It wasn't his.

Roman just looked down and thought about what he's going to do if the baby is his.

"Let's go." Seth smiled at her and put his arm around her, leading her to his room.

Alena got into bed next to Seth and she cuddled up to him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" Seth looked at her.

"Not denying it the first second you heard about it." She sighed and felt herself getting emotional again.

"Stop being sad, babe." He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She soon fell asleep and he carefully got up, going back into the living room.

"Where is she?" Roman asked.

"Asleep." Seth sat down next to Dean and stared at him.

Dean put his phone down and turned to face Seth.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"You don't have to be so harsh with her. Understand that she's scared too." Seth explained.

"Okay. Are you done?" Dean got up and went to his room, shutting the door.

Roman and Seth stared at each other.

"Do you think it's his?" Roman asked.

"I don't know, could be any of us." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"All I know is if he doesn't man up and it's his, I will."

Seth felt like he needed to make her feel comfortable and if it was to go as far as raising someone else's child for the girl he loved, he would.

"Seth… That's a big responsibility. Are you sure?" Roman would support him if he did, but that's a big step and he didn't want his best friend taking that if he wasn't ready.

"Rom, we brought her here. Am I correct?" Roman nodded.

"So, since we have and one of us got her pregnant, we are making sure it goes smoothly and she has no worries. I have a heart, I know you do too. Dean… Eh, it's somewhere. Lost. Deep. Very, very, deep." He chuckled and quickly went back to a serious tone. "So we have to make her feel good."

"I agree man." Roman smiled. "You're a real good guy, you know that?"

Seth just half-smiled.

"Let's go buy her a teddy bear or something, Dean was mean to her earlier." Roman suggested.

"Let's go." Seth smiled and grabbed his car keys, him and Roman heading out the door.

* * *

Dean sat in his room, thinking. There was a possibility, a high one at that, that that is his baby. He just didn't want to admit it because he's not ready. She was a nice girl but he wasn't the relationship type and wasn't planning on being it soon. He walked to Seth's room and stood at the doorway looking at her peacefully sleeping. She was wearing Seth's hoodie, black shorts, and had her long brown hair in a messy bun. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to her, putting his hand on her thigh.

"Alena?" He ran his hand up and down her leg, trying to wake her up.

She felt someone's hand on her leg and when she heard the voice, she felt sick. She didn't know how to act with Dean at this point.

She got up and looked at him, annoyed.

"What?! What do you want Dean?"

"I wanted to apologize, that's all." He half-smiled.

"It's not okay, but thanks." She lay back down and turned her back to him.

He sighed and got up, walking out of the room, and shutting the door.

When Seth and Roman got back, Alena was in the kitchen cooking them dinner, and Dean was sitting on the couch watching hockey.

She was making them grilled chicken breast, mashed potatoes, and salad. She smiled when Seth hugged her from behind and looked at her cutting the potatoes.

"Stop cutting me!" He laughed.

"Huh?" She turned her head to look at him then remembered how she called him a potato a while ago.

"Ohhh!" She started laughing.

"SURPRISE!" They all looked at Roman walking towards her with a huge teddy bear, a basket full of candy and chocolate, and flowers.

"Aw! You guys!" She smiled and took them from him, hugging him.

Seth smiled and returned the hug she was now giving him.

"Thanks, Dean." She walked towards him and kissed his cheek, hugging him.

"Sure." He smiled knowing that Roman and Seth didn't let her know he wasn't a part of this.

"I love it so much!" She carried it all back to Seth's room before walking back to finish making dinner.

"I'm hungry." Roman rubbed his stomach.

"We are too." Alena smiled and rubbed hers.

"So when will you get all tubby?" Roman asked, laughing.

"Soon." She said as she turned the chicken. She was scared about all the weight she was going to gain. She didn't want stretch marks. She didn't want to go through any of that.

"It's going to look weird, since you're so thin." He smiled.

"I guess." She shrugged.

Alena made the table and waited for all of them to sit down before she brought over the food. She sat down next to Seth and grabbed her cup, pouring herself water.

"Do you guys like it?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Roman smiled.

"Yeah." Dean looked at her.

She smiled at him and grabbed the plate of chicken, taking a couple of pieces.

"You're hungry." Seth smiled, noticing how she was eating a lot more.

She just giggled and nodded. "Let me be."

After dinner, she cleaned up and made the boys ice cream sundaes, before leaving to go to Seth's room.

Alena wasn't ready to be a mom. She didn't know who the dad was. How was she even going to explain to her boyfriend that she was pregnant and it wasn't his? All she knew was that she was going to be the best mommy to this baby that she could. She noticed Seth walk in the room and take off his shirt, getting into bed next to her. She looked him up and down and licked her lips.

"Seth…" She looked at him and tugged at the waistband of his shorts.

"What?" He pulled her closer and rested his head next to hers.

"Please? Before I start looking all big." Before he had the chance to reply she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer, connecting their lips.

He broke the kiss and chuckled, looking at her.

"You're already so self conscious and you're not even big yet, you'll still be beautiful then, Alena." He smiled and kissed her again, his hands slipping into her shirt.

* * *

_welll, i hope you enjoyed! please review, i love reading what you guys thought, and what you guys want to see. :) thank you _


	7. Chapter 7

_ty for all the follows/favs :) love you all_

* * *

They all decided to go out for dinner the next day and they pulled into the parking lot of an Applebee's, getting out and walking towards the entrance. Alena walked alongside Seth, holding his hand. Roman and Dean walked in front of them, talking about what they were going to order. Alena always wondered why they wore masks if the cops already knew what they looked like and Seth had told her that the pictures they have of the three are outdated and even though you can still see it's them if you look closely, it's hard. He says they wear the masks to the grab to grab the attention of the cops because they like fighting them off sometimes. Plus, they look cool.

Idiots, she thought. My idiots. After they got seated and ordered, Roman spoke up.

"Alena, how are you going to tell Randy you're pregnant and you haven't even let him hit it?" He laughed and she looked down.

"Don't know." She shrugged.

As they were eating, Alena felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't know where from, but she felt like she was being watched. She thought she was just being paranoid and feeling things.

"Seth? I'm going to go outside, fresh air." She smiled and got up, walking outside.

She walked around until she found somewhere that was really dark and leaned against the wall. She stood there for two minutes just looking at the different cars in the parking lot.

She suddenly felt something hard hit her in her back and she screamed, before a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged in the alley next to the restaurant.

"Fucking whore! You deserve this!" The man pushed her and she fell down.

He kicked her arm repeatedly, and she started crying. He grabbed her by her hair and kicked her jaw while she bit down on her lip and it busted open. She couldn't tell who it was because he had a ski mask on and his voice was muffled. She turned to face the wall in the alley so whatever damage he did, he'd do to her back.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Roman asked, looking at their plates.

"Yeah, she was done with her food anyways." Seth paid and they all got up, walking outside.

"Where is she?" Dean looked around.

"Seth!" She screamed.

"What the fuck!?" Seth nervously walked around, looking for her.

"Come, it's coming from here!" Roman ran to alley and saw the man beating up Alena.

"Motherfucker! Get off of her!" Dean ran to the man, trying to catch him, but he got in a car and it drove off.

Seth kneeled down next to her, turning her over to see her. She had tiny scratches and cuts all over her face, the deep cut in her lip was bleeding heavily, and she was crying.

"Alena, oh God." He carried her and motioned for the other two to go to the car.

They opened the doors and Seth sat in the back with her head resting on his lap.

"The baby, Alena."

"He didn't touch my stomach." She cried, and held her arm. It felt like it was going to fall off.

"My arm hurts so badly." She cried even harder, which made Seth even angrier. He held her arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Dean, you didn't see who it was?" Seth was furious now. He wanted to know who it was, and they were going to kill him.

He shook his head and Seth sighed, grabbing tissues from a box and holding it to her lip, applying pressure.

She put her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. She stared at him the entire ride home.

* * *

_tbh i ship alena and seth! omg who do you guys think it is? please let me know what you wanna see later on! reviews and favs and all that mean **so** much to me so thank you so much :")_


	8. Chapter 8

_tysm to everyone who is reading :) xoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

The minute they walked in, Roman took her from Seth and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled away a minute later, gently holding her by her arms.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Roman asked. Alena was hurt, really hurt, but she didn't want to go anywhere else but bed right now.

She shook her head and he nodded, letting her walk back to Seth.

"I want to sleep." She looked at him.

"You're going to take a shower, and I'm going to check you everywhere else." Seth was dead serious.

She sighed and knew she couldn't change his mind, so she took off her top and shorts right there, and walked into the bathroom. The three followed her in, watching her undress. What Alena really wanted to know was who did this. Nobody knows that she's really not following her original plan on catching the Shield anymore.

"Dean, grab the ointments, Roman you go and get the bandages." Seth turned on the water and waited for it to get warm before he walked up to her and helped her in the shower, not letting go of her.

She let out a cry when the water hit her face. "Fuck! Seth, it hurts!" She wanted to get out but he didn't let her.

"It's okay, relax." He told her. She nodded and let out a deep breath.

Roman and Dean came back in, setting everything on the counter and watching her.

She lightly rubbed her face, watching as the blood ran down her body and down the drain. Seth started checking her body, noticing bruises forming. He made her do a complete turn and noticed that there wasn't anything too bad, so he grabbed the body wash and rubbed it all over her body, gently.

His hands felt soothing even though her entire body was numb and in pain. He turned her around so the water washed it all off, and she winced when the water beat down on her bruises. She grabbed the shampoo and mixed it with the conditioner, applying it to her hair and washing it off. She didn't have the patience to wait for the conditioner to sit for a long time, so she figured that would be easier.

"Come closer." Seth told her as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her out. She started shivering and Seth grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her.

He helped her out and back into the living room, placing more towels on the couch before telling her to sit. She sat down on the couch and Roman sat down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer.

Dean came in with the bandages and ointments, handing them to Seth. Seth came up in front of her and grabbed her chin gently, tilting her head back. She wiped a tear as he squeezed some ointment onto a cotton ball and pressed it to her lip. He gently rubbed it, pressing it to the cut for a few seconds, and then throwing it away. He did the same with another cotton ball and cleaned the cuts on her face with it. He grabbed the bandage and started wrapping it around her arm.

"Anywhere else hurt really badly?" Alena shook her head no. Everywhere hurt really bad, but she wasn't about to look like a mummy.

"Thanks, Seth." She looked down.

"Anytime, baby." He helped her up and carried her, taking her to his room.

He gently lay her down on the bed, looking for comfortable stuff she could wear and couldn't find anything loose in her clothes, so he gave her a pair his sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"The warmer you stay, the less it'll hurt." He smiled and helped her change into them. She nodded and wore the clothes, pulling her wet hair into a bun, wincing when she lifted her arm.

He turned off the lights before getting into bed with her, pulling her close. They both soon fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Seth, wake up." She lightly shook him.

"Huh? What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"My tummy hurts, really bad." She didn't know how Seth could possibly help, but she was going to tell him anyways.

"Which part?" He was starting to get worried.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

"Here." She bit her lip, letting out an 'ow.'

"Is it really bad?" She nodded.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He nodded.

Alena got up and after a few minutes in the bathroom, she called for Seth, crying.

"What happened?" He ran into the bathroom and stared at her shocked.

* * *

_what do you think happened? who hurt her? :o please review! :') _


	9. Chapter 9

_:)_

* * *

"I started my period. That means…" She looked at him.

"That means you're not pregnant." He slowly caught on. She nodded.

"How is this even possible?" He asked.

"It happens more than you'd think. Test fucks up, you feel like it, and then it fails." She sighed. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" He sat down on the floor.

"I'm sad, I was slowly becoming okay with the idea of being a mommy, and maybe even happy, but I'm also kind of relieved. I wasn't ready. At all." She sat down next to him.

"I understand. I was looking forward to it, I'm not going to lie." He admitted.

"Well, maybe one day we can actually try for one. But right now, I need you to go buy me either pads or tampons." She blushed and he laughed.

"Don't be shy, one day, maybe we can. And yes, I'll go get you them right now." He kissed her cheek and got up. She sat there watching him change into a t-shirt and some shorts, before grabbing his keys and heading out of the room. She got up after she heard the car start and sighed, heading to the living room. She looked out of the huge window, looking at the bright lights in the city. She loved the dark, especially when there was only a little bit of moonlight, barely enough to see.

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and she turned around.

"Roman…" She looked up at him, staring into his beautiful grey eyes in the dark.

"What happened? I heard you yell." He asked his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, well…" She sighed. "I started my period so, I'm not pregnant."

"What? That's even possible?"

"Yes, it's possible." She replied, annoyed, trying to get out of his hold.

"Aren't you happy?" He let go of her and watched her lay down on the couch.

"Yes and no. I was happy about a baby and thought about how fun it would be to be a mommy, but I wasn't ready." She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You can have one when you're ready." He smiled and sat down next to her.

She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Seth needs to hurry or else I'm going to bleed everywhere."

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"Roman, I'm hungry." She looked up at him.

"I am too. Want soup?" He asked.

"You can make soup? Like chicken soup?"

He burst out laughing. "No! Cup noodles!"

"I was impressed. But yes, cup noodles sound great." She giggled.

"Great." He gave her a quick kiss and got up, heading to the kitchen.

She got up and followed him, helping him make it. They went back to Roman's room and brought back a bunch of pillows and blankets, setting them down on the floor in the living room and sitting next to each other, eating.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Roman." She smiled.

"That's what I'm here for." He smiled back.

They finished eating and put the empty soup cups on the table next to them, laying down and cuddling. She was actually happy she ended up with them; she has such real bonds with them, more than with Evolve. She wrapped her arms around Roman's waist and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

When Seth got home, he smiled at the sight. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. He walked over to them and lightly shook her.

She woke up, trying to move Roman's heavy arms off of her, which made him wake up, too. He let go of her and she got up, taking the bag from Seth.

"Sorry, Roman." She felt bad for waking him up.

"It's fine." He smiled.

She quickly went to the bathroom, while Seth went to his room and waited in bed for her. When she walked in, she noticed how he was just laying in bed, shirtless. He was so perfect, every inch of him. He'd been so good to her lately, and she knew she was falling for him, hard.

She got into bed and hovered over him, kissing him and running her hand up and down his chest. He groaned and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer so that they were chest to chest. She smiled into the kiss before breaking it and licking her lips.

"You're such a tease." He smiled and she giggled, snuggling up next to him.

"Seth?" She asked.

"Yes?" He looked into her eyes.

"I love you." She blushed.

"I love you too." He leaned in and gave her another kiss.

She slowly pulled away and smiled. She was falling for him alright.

* * *

_welll i hope you guys liked this chapter :) ty to all the favs/follows_


	10. Chapter 10

'_I love you too." _

That's all that was on her mind when she woke up the next morning with Seth's arms around wrapped around her. She kissed his cheek and got up, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. She turned on the water and undressed, looking at the bruises that were forming. They weren't as bad as she thought they would be, but they were still pretty ugly. She brushed her teeth and gently washed her face, frowning at how many cuts she saw. She stepped in the shower and did her usual routine of washing her hair, exfoliating, and shaving. When she got out she applied her favorite vanilla scented lotion all over her body, and sprayed some shiny body mist all over her chest and neck. She blow dried her hair, straightening it after. She applied a heavy amount of makeup to conceal all the little cuts on her face. She changed into a baby pink v-neck and some white shorts. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, noticing Dean already there.

"Hey." She smiled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine… do you want me to make you anything?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

"Mhm." She grabbed a cup and poured herself some orange juice.

"So what was all the noise last night?" He looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, um, I started my period so I'm not pregnant." She stared at his confused reaction.

"That's possible?"

"Yes." Why did they all think that wasn't possible?

"Oh, are you happy?" He asked.

"Yes and no. I was excited to be a mommy but I'm not ready."

Just then they both heard a knock at the door and Alena looked at Dean before he shrugged. She got up and was walking towards the door until Dean grabbed her by the waist and turned her around.

"Don't ever open the door yourself. " He looked into her eyes and she just nodded.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it, his eyes going wide when he saw who it was. Alena stood behind Dean and stared at the petite blonde girl.

"Barbie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"None of your business, Dean. Where's Seth?" She asked, stepping forward.

"And that's none of your business. You need to leave." Alena noticed how he was getting irritated.

"Not until I see Sethie." She placed her hands on her hips. "Is that your new bitch?" She asked, pointing at Alena.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Alena stepped forward, standing in front of Dean.

"Wow Dean, you picked a feisty one." She smiled.

Just as Alena was about to reply, she noticed Barbie push past her and run up to Seth who just entered the living room, cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss. Alena looked at Dean and he was shaking his head at the scene in front of him, sighing.

"Barbie, what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"I'm back so we can be together again." She smiled.

"I'm not looking for that right now, Barbs." He shook his head.

"Listen, I have to get going but you should call me." She handed him a paper with her number on it and kissed his cheek.

Seth's eyes met Alena's and he noticed how she was just looking on, hurt. What if he still has feelings for her? Alena sighed, realizing she made a mistake falling for him. Not that you choose who you fall for. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen, finishing her orange juice.

She wanted to ask Seth so many questions about this Barbie bitch, but they weren't together and so she just ignored the feeling. She put on her black converse and took Seth's car keys, heading out. She went to the office, since she hadn't seen them in a while. She pulled up to the parking lot, sighing. She was a mess right now. She opened the door and walked in. They were all eating and talking, their eyes shifting to Alena when she walked in.

"Hey baby." She smiled and walked over to Randy, kissing his cheek.

"Paul!" She smiled and walked over to him, giving him a big hug.

"Dave." She walked over to him and gave him a hug too.

She sat down next to them, taking a fry from Randy and eating it. Paul looked at her for a few minutes before he finally spoke up.

"Alena, why is your arm bruised?" He asked.

Dave got up and grabbed his car keys. "Guys, I have to go." He smiled.

"Bye." The three said, before Paul went back to the conversation.

"I got attacked the other day." She shrugged.

"What!?" Randy spit out his water. "And you didn't tell me!?"

"Babe, I didn't want to worry you. They took care of me." She sighed.

"Who do you think it was?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, not one clue. It was probably a friend of someone we caught before this case."

"Don't you think I want to take care of MY girlfriend? And not those fuckers." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." She looked at her feet.

"Randy, now's not the time." Paul looked at him.

"I'm going to head out you guys." She got up and walked over to Randy, kissing him.

"Love you." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Bye, Paul!" She smiled and hugged him, before heading out.

* * *

When she got back to the house, she realized Seth was gone.

"Roman, where's Seth?" She asked.

"Don't know, he asked to take my car. Probably went out." He told her.

She just nodded. What if he was with Barbie? She sighed when she thought about him still having feelings for her. She just wanted to cuddle with Roman and ignore everything.

Roman walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder, holding her legs tightly and walking to his room.

"Roman!" She giggled. "Put me down!"

He gently laid her down on the bed and lay down next to her, pulling her close.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She ran her hand up and down his chest.

"Why are you so down? I'm not stupid, Alena." He laughed.

"I- I, don't know."

"This is about Seth." Alena sighed. He already knew.

"Yeah, I love him, a lot." She felt her eyes watering.

"I can tell." He sighed.

"What's with him and Barbie?" She asked.

"His ex. They were very serious. Seth never mentioned what happened, but he really loved her. Listen, I don't know if he still has feelings for her, but he cares a lot about you. Just don't rush anything, whatever happens, happens. Okay?" He told her.

She just nodded and wiped a tear.

"Whatever makes him happy." She sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

_Tysm to the last reviewer, it means so much. :")_

* * *

Seth quietly opened the bedroom door and walked in, taking off his shirt & shorts before getting into bed. He wrapped his arm around Alena's waist and pulled her closer, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Seth?" She whispered.

"Mm yes?" He laughed.

"Where were you?" She smelled the alcohol and immediately thought about Barbie trying to get him drunk and into bed with her. Especially since he had that confused reaction when he saw Barbie.

"The bar." He smiled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Shhh." He pulled her hair aside and kissed her neck, smiling when she let out a soft moan.

His lips felt like heaven and she loved every minute she got to be close and intimate with him.

He turned her around to face him and leaned in, softly kissing her. She granted his tongue access to her mouth and moaned into the kiss, pulling him even closer. He ran his hand up her leg and traced the outline of her underwear. He broke the kiss and gently pinned her down, giving her a quick peck.

"Seth..." She licked her lips.

He went back to kissing her neck, gently biting. She stopped him, taking off her t-shirt and tossing it to the floor. He smirked and went back to placing kisses down her body. She bit her lip, realizing where he was going with this. He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them off, licking his lips.

He gently parted her legs and started placing kisses on the insides of her thighs, looking into her eyes. He began eating her out, licking her at a torturous slow pace.

"Seth..." She moaned, grabbing his hair.

He went at a faster pace, inserting two fingers and slowly moving them in and out of her.

She arched her back and lightly pulled his hair, moaning.

"You taste so fucking good."

"Seth, I'm close." He pulled her closer and went even faster, not breaking eye contact.

She let out a soft cry and moaned, letting her orgasm wash over her. He licked her up and came back up for a kiss.

She broke the kiss and rubbed him through his boxers, loving the reaction that she was getting from him.

"Let me taste you." She bit her lip.

"Next time, I really want you right now." He took off his boxers and threw them to the floor.

She spread her legs and watched him position himself before quickly stopping.

"Fuck! Almost forgot!" He laughed, opening the drawer next to him and grabbing a condom.

"Too early for a little Seth and Alena." He said, rolling it on. He smiled at her and she giggled, pulling him down for another kiss as he entered her.

* * *

"Rome, did you hear about Barbie coming over yesterday?" Dean asked Roman.

"She's back?" He laughed.

"Yeah, she hates Alena already." He laughed.

"She told me she loves Seth." He said quietly.

Alena walked in the kitchen wearing Seth's t-shirt and her undies, smiling.

"Somebody is very happy this morning." Roman smiled.

"Alena, you moan really loud." Dean laughed.

"Dean!" She gasped.

He just shrugged and she laughed before walking back in the bedroom and getting back into bed. Seth was laying down on his back, half-asleep.

"I love you." She cupped his face.

"I love you too." He smiled.

He made her smile so much her cheeks hurt. He was the most adorable person ever and he just made her so happy. She nodded and laid down on top of him, hugging him.

"Am I squishing you?" She giggled.

"Have you seen me?" He laughed.

"So cocky." She shook her head and got off of him, laughing.

"Wanna go out for smoothies today?" He asked.

"Sounds great." She smiled.

"Get up and change so we can go." She nodded and got up, changing into a white tank top and some light washed skinny jeans. She watched him go into the bathroom and lock the door. She grabbed his car keys and walked out of the room, back into the kitchen again.

"Roman, can you tell Seth I'm waiting in the car?" He nodded and she thanked him, walking out of the house and unlocking the car doors. She was about to get into the car until she noticed a little chip in the rims. She kneeled down and took it off, shaking her head. This is what was used on her the night she went out to catch the boys. She was fuming right now.

"You ready?" She heard Seth ask.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled and quickly put the chip in her pocket, getting into the car. After a while, Seth spoke up.

"So what flavor are you going to get?" He asked.

"Probably strawberry banana. Or peach mango." She smiled.

"Strawberry banana sounds good." She nodded and he pulled into the parking lot and got out, telling her to wait. She nodded and watched him enter the store. After five minutes he came back, handing her her smoothie.

"Seth, can you take me to the office?" She asked, nervously.

"Of course. Show me how to get there." She nodded and after guiding him there, she got out and walked to the front door. She opened it and stepped in, seeing how it was only Dave and Randy.

"Hi you guys." She smiled.

"Hey." They both said.

"Uh, babe... Can me and Dave have a word?" She smiled.

"Of course. I need a smoke anyways." He walked out and Alena sat on the chair across from Dave, smirking.

"So..." She smiled, pulling out the chip and waving it in front of her.

"Way to get me burnt, Dave. What if they fucking saw it?!" She raised her voice.

"Because you hate them, right?" He shook his head.

"I know what you fucking did." She stood up, kicking the chair behind her.

"What exactly did I do?" He asked.

"Don't fucking play stupid!" She slapped him across the face.

He took a deep breathe and rubbed his cheek.

"I'll fucking tell Paul and Randy. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" She laughed.

"So who's are you knocked up with?" He smirked.

"I'm not fucking pregnant. Why would you think that?"

"Cause you're a fake whore. That's why."

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, Dave. I'll make them turn against you. You're going to lose your job." She threw the chip at his face and flipped her hair before walking out and slamming the door.

"Babe! Babe, what's wrong?" Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Seth watched on from the car and laughed at how Randy was getting played. He watched them talk back and forth until Randy kissed her. His hands were finding their way to her ass, and he was getting mad. That was his girl. He knew they thought she was still working for them, so if he got out of this car now they couldn't do shit but act like normal co-workers. He got out of the car and walked up to her, taking her hand. He wanted to annoy Randy. Just the thought of them thinking they can bring down the Shield annoyed him, so why the hell not.

"Let's go." He smiled.

She nodded and took his hand, walking back to the car with him.

Seth smacked her ass and Randy just watched, knowing that there would be some of that involved because she was taking one for the team.

"So, how did it go?" Seth asked.

"Great." She smiled and tuned on the radio as he pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

When they got back home, they all decided to watch a movie. Alena was cuddling next to Seth, Dean was sitting down on the floor, and Roman was sitting on the couch. Seth's phone was beeping and he grabbed it, unlocking it.

"Who is it?" Alena asked.

**_"Now you can come."_**

"I gotta go you guys. I'll be back." He got up and wore his hoodie, grabbing his keys and heading out of the house.


	12. Chapter 12

_omg those reviews are seriously everything i love knowing people like the story! yayyy enjoy :) _

* * *

Barbie opened the door and Seth walked in, nervously sitting on the couch.  
"I'm so glad you decided to text me the other night." She smiled and sat down next to him.  
"I was drunk, okay? And I need to clear this up with you." She just nodded.  
"Clear what up, Sethie?" She asked.  
"I love Alena, not you." He looked into her eyes.  
"You don't mean that." She shook her head. She got closer to him and brought her lips next to his ear, whispering. "I can tell you don't even know whether you still love me or not."  
Deep down, he knew she was right. She was there for him through everything, good and bad. She was his first real love. He even thought about proposing to her at one point. He loved Alena, but he wasn't sure whether he still loved Barbie or not.  
She sat on his lap facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Barbie, sto-" She connected their lips and slowly started grinding on him, smiling into the kiss when he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. He got up and carried her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed. She took off her top and he licked his lips, getting on top of her and leaning down for another kiss.  
Seth needed to know whether he still had feelings for her, and this was the best way.

* * *

"That was a good movie." Roman smiled.  
"Yeah, it was." She didn't even pay attention after Seth left. Where was he going at night?  
She got up and started cleaning up the cups and the popcorn, taking them to the kitchen. She folded all of the blankets, taking them back to Seth's room. When she got back in the living room, Dean pulled her aside.  
"You didn't even watch the movie." He laughed.  
"Yes, I did." She smiled.  
"No, you didn't. Whatever, that's not the point." He carried her, walking into the backyard.  
"Where are you taking me?" She giggled.  
"You'll see." He stopped after a while and put her down, leaving her staring at the huge garage.  
"I never knew this was here!" She said, shocked.  
"I didn't bring you here to show you this." He laughed and clicked a button on the remote, the garage door slowly opening.  
He led her inside, following behind her.  
"Oh my God! My car! Dean!" She smiled and ran to her Benz, staring at it.  
"I knew you'd be happy." He smiled.  
"I missed it so much! How did you get it?" She turned around, sitting on the hood.  
"Not important." He sat down next to her and handed her the keys.  
"Thank you so much." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
He nodded and got up.  
"Let's go back inside, it's getting cold." She got up and walked back inside with him, heading straight for Seth's room. Could she call it her room yet? She shrugged and put her car keys on the bed stand, laying down.  
She sat up and took off her bra, followed by her jeans, throwing them across the room. She wanted Seth.  
She got up and walked to the bathroom, washing off her makeup. She smiled when she realized most of the cuts were gone. She turned off the lights before getting into bed and hugging his pillow.  
When Seth got home, he instantly felt bad seeing her like that. She was cuddling with his pillow and he was with Barbie. He shook his head and sighed, grabbing an extra pillow from the closet, and getting into bed.

* * *

After lunch, Roman decided to take Alena out shopping. He took her to every designer store he saw. He let her buy whatever, no matter how expensive. They were in the last store and he paid, holding her hand and walking out, holding her bags in his other hand.  
"Roman, you didn't have to do all this." She smiled.  
"It's not a big deal." He smiled back, walking back to the parking lot.  
"Yes it is." She watched him put all of the bags in the trunk as she opened the door, getting in and waiting for him.  
"How are you and Seth?" He asked after getting in.  
"Really good." She smiled.  
Roman didn't have a good feeling about where Seth went last night.  
"I'm happy for you."  
"Thanks, Roman. For everything." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
"Always." He smiled.

* * *

When they got home, they saw Seth and Dean outside. Seth was smoking a blunt and Dean was talking to him. She looked at Roman.  
"He smokes weed?" She asked.  
"Only when he has something bugging him."  
She sat down on the couch and Roman sat down next to her, putting his hand on her thigh.  
"Don't worry, he's been smoking forever. His high doesn't even last long." He laughed.  
"It's not that, what's bugging him?" She ran her hand through her hair and frowned.  
"Personal issues, most likely. It's not you, don't worry." He pulled her close and she rested her head on his chest.  
They heard a knock on the door and she got up, looking out of the window to see who it was.  
She opened the door and rolled her eyes.  
"How can I help you?" She asked, annoyed.  
"Seth forgot his phone." She giggled, handing Alena the phone.  
"Is he here? I had so much fun last night." She smiled.  
Alena's mouth dropped open and she threw the phone across the room, knocking over a vase. Roman got up and stared at her, wide eyed.  
"What the fuck!" She screamed.  
Barbie laughed and stood there, biting down on her lower lip.  
Alena took a deep breathe and looked at Roman before grabbing a fistful of Barbie's hair and throwing her down, climbing on top of her and repeatedly punching her.  
"Alena!" Roman grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off of Barbie.  
Dean and Seth ran in the room, staring at the scene in front of them.  
Seth picked up his phone, which was now cracked. He ran over to Roman, taking Alena and setting her down.  
"Relax!" He told her.  
"Don't fucking tell me to relax!" She slapped him, pushing him.  
"What the fuck! Why would you play me like that!" She cried.  
Dean walked over and separated the two, throwing Alena over his shoulder and walking to his room, shutting the door. His best friend didn't need her acting like this right now.  
"Alena, breathe." He told her.  
"I don't want to. He broke my heart." She cried.  
"You don't know, Barbie could be lying!"  
"No, I'm not enough for him!" She hugged him and kept crying.

* * *

Barbie got up and wiped some of the blood on her lip with the back of her hand, laughing.  
"She's fucking crazy." She told Seth.  
"Leave." He pointed outside.  
"So you just fuck me and tell me to leave?!" She raised her voice.  
"I fucking said leave." He said, in a serious tone.  
She rolled her eyes and left, leaving Seth standing there, holding his cheek.  
He closed the door and looked at Roman, who was shaking his head.  
"Why'd you see her?" He asked.  
"I wanted to see if I still had feelings for her." He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.  
"Fuck, my head hurts." He said, taking a sip.  
"Seth, you're a mess." Roman said.  
"Thanks, bro." He finished drinking the water and threw the bottle across the room.

* * *

After everyone had calmed down, Seth went into Dean's room and found Alena there, crying.  
"Alena..." He sighed.  
"What, Seth?!" She cried.  
"It isn't what you think!" He defended himself.  
"Then what is it?" She shook her head.  
He sat down on the bed next to her, taking her hands in his.  
"Listen, I fucked up going there, but it was just to clear stuff up with her. All we did was kiss, I promise. Her kisses were nothing like yours, and it just proved to me how much I love you, and not her." He wiped a tear rolling down her face and kissed her temple.  
"Promise? You guys just kissed?" She asked.  
"I promise, babe." He pulled her close and she hugged him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Okay." She whispered, wiping a tear.

* * *

_smh seth, SMH!_


	13. Chapter 13

_just in case anyone was confused, seth did sleep with barbie. smh seth_

* * *

Alena was walking around the store, looking for painkillers until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw Barbie standing there, smiling.  
"Alena, you look gorgeous today!" She wanted nothing more than to beat the life out of her.  
"What do you want?" She replied, annoyed.  
"Listen, I'm going to need you to come over, we have serious stuff to discuss." She said.  
"We have nothing to discuss." Alena rolled her eyes and began walking away.  
"You not listening to me means Seth getting a lifetime in prison." She felt her heart almost stop and she turned back around, knowing she had to do this.  
It might be a fake threat, but if it's serious, she's not risking it.  
"Let's go." Barbie nodded and they both walked out of the store, heading to their cars.  
She followed Barbie all the way to her house, wondering what this was about. Who knew this innocent looking girl was such a bitch.  
She walked in, standing in the middle of the living room. Barbie closed the door and walked in as well, smiling at Alena.  
"Have a seat. I'll be right back." She disappeared and Alena sat down on the couch, smelling Seth's cologne. She frowned and waited for Barbie to come back.  
"So what we have here is..." She smiled and sat down across the table from Barbie, pulling out a big baggie with a gun in it.  
"A gun." Alena rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, a gun." She nodded, smiling.  
"What the fuck?! You brought me here to show a gun?" Alena stood up.  
"This is a gun that Seth used to kill an F.B.I. agent. This is the gun everyone has been searching for for years." She smirked.  
Alena sat back down and stared at the gun.  
"If you don't stop whatever you and Seth have going on, I'm turning this gun in. And it has his fingerprints on it." She laughed, menacingly.  
Alena wanted to die at that moment.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.  
"Because Seth is mine." She leaned over the table and smiled.  
"You're sick." Alena said, her eyes watering.  
"I love it. Stay away from him."  
Alena nodded and got up, walking towards the door and opening it.  
"Just don't turn that gun in." She wiped a tear and Barbie nodded, closing the door after she walked out.

* * *

She got back home and prayed Seth would stay away from her, to not talk to her. She didn't want to do this, but hopefully one day he'd find out why she did this and understand.  
"Hey, how are you?" She heard Seth's voice and felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. She wanted to burst out into tears right then and there and tell him everything. Tell him how Barbie is an evil, sadistic bitch.  
He placed a kiss on the side of her neck and Alena broke away from his hold, turning around to face him. The hurt look in his eyes made her heart ache.  
"I need some time, Seth. I said okay last night but... I just need time, okay?" She wiped a tear. He nodded and grabbed his car keys, heading out of the house.  
She ran to his room and threw herself down on his bed, bursting out into tears. She'd never felt pain more real than this in her entire life. Her cries were loud and Roman heard, walking into the room and looking at her.  
"Alena, what happened?" He walked over to her and helped her sit up.  
"I- I, don't know if I can tell you." She said in between sobs.  
"You can tell me anything." He held her hands in his.  
"B-Barbie..." She tried to control her cries. "She has the gun that..." She cried.  
"That what?" Roman immediately knew what she was going to tell him.  
"That Seth killed..." She paused. "That F.B.I. agent with." Roman shook his head and pulled her in for a huge hug, kissing her head. He knew Barbie was sick but not to this extent.  
"She told me that if I don't stay away from Seth, she's turning it in." Her cries got even louder and Roman gently rubbed her back, thinking of what to do.  
"Barbie has her ways... Let's not do anything until she notices Seth drifting towards her, then we'll take action. She'll be too over protective of the gun in the beginning, okay?" He said.  
Alena nodded and wrapped her arms around Roman's waist, sighing. He'd always been here for her and she loved him for that.  
She pulled away and wiped a tear before pushing him down on the bed and kissing him.  
He stopped her and sat up, shaking his head.  
"You're doing this because you can't have Seth. You're going to regret this later."  
"No, he's probably with her now anyways. Just please, Roman. I need to get my mind off of him." She felt her eyes watering again.  
"Don't cry." He got up and carried her, taking her to his room.  
He opened the door, turning off the lights. The dim light coming from the window was enough. He laid her down on the bed and locked the door, taking off his shirt. He watched her undress and licked his lips, he really did miss her body. He took off his shorts and got into bed, hovering over her. She cupped his face and looked into his eyes before pressing their lips together.  
Their tongues danced and they were soon moaning into each others mouths, Roman tugging at her panties. She slipped them off and he took off his boxers, grabbing her hand and placing it around his growing cock.  
He broke the kiss and turned her around, so that she was now laying down on her stomach. He rolled on a condom and positioned himself behind her. She stuck out her ass and bit down on her bottom lip when she felt the tip teasing her.  
"Fuck, I missed this." He slowly pushed the tip in and placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning down to kiss her neck.  
She titled her head back, giving him more access.  
He pushed more of it in, smirking when she let out a soft moan.  
"Roman..." She pushed against him, encouraging him to go deeper.  
He pushed the rest of it in one sharp thrust, groaning.  
He waited a minute, letting her adjust, before starting to move. He went at a slow pace, kissing her neck. She bit down on her lip and turned her head, looking at him. Their eyes met and all she saw in his was lust.  
"Faster." She whispered.  
He complied and slowly increased his pace, going faster. She rested her head on the pillow, letting out a muffled moan. He grabbed a handful of her and gently tugged, until her face was right next to his. She turned her head and their lips met, sharing a sloppy kiss. She pulled away and arched her back, pushing up against him.  
"I'm so close." She let out a loud moan.  
He supported himself on one hand, rubbing her with the other.  
He felt her walls tightening around him as she came, screaming his name.  
He came soon after, pulling out after his breathing evened. She lay down on her back and watched him disappear into the bathroom.  
She didn't know whether she made a mistake, but she had to get her mind off of him. Roman soon came back, getting into bed next to her.  
She yawned and he stared at her.  
"Did I wear you out?" He laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist, and pulling her closer.  
"Mhm." She yawned again and he smiled, making her giggle.  
"Seth doesn't need to know." She told him.  
He nodded and she got up, slipping on her panties and t-shirt, unlocking the door.  
"I'm going to get clothes." She looked at him and he nodded. She walked to Seth's room and grabbed a new pair of underwear and some shorts, slipping them on. She wore a hoodie and put her hair in a bun. She threw her dirty clothes in the hamper, washing off her makeup, and leaving his room.  
She walked back into Roman's room, throwing her bra and leggings in his closet. He laughed at how she didn't just take those back with her. She got into bed and rested her head on his chest, both of them soon falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm glad you stopped by, babe." She smiled, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.  
He nodded and looked into her eyes.  
"I love you." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening it.  
He squeezed her ass, before pulling away.  
"I'm gonna go." He said, quietly.  
"Bye." She smiled and watched him leave.  
She walked back into the room and slipped on her underwear, before getting into bed. Seth was hers.


	14. Chapter 14

okay so before anyone says anything about the vodka or they're confused, i'm part russian so when we get hurt, my grandma pulls out the grey goose and not alcohol swabs :p anyways, thank you so so much for the reviews :)

* * *

During the next two weeks, Alena and Seth drifted. They rarely spoke or did anything together, and it killed her. She didn't even share his room anymore, she moved all her stuff to Roman's room. Her and Roman discussed how to bring down Barbie every night. It was hell having to stay away from him, not being able to kiss him or touch him. She reminded herself she was doing this to keep him safe, probably the only thing that kept her going.  
Seth missed her too, all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. He missed seeing her laugh and smile. He noticed how close her and Roman got, and it did make him jealous. He went to Barbie for comfort and he couldn't deny that he was starting to like her again.  
"We're going out, Alena. Wanna come?" Roman asked, pulling out his Shield attire, and placing a gun on the stack of clothes.  
She nodded and grabbed the gun, aiming it at the wall.  
"What are you doing?" Roman asked.  
"Practicing how I'm going to shoot Barbie." She joked, tossing the gun back on the bed.  
He laughed and shook his head.  
"You're too much sometimes."  
"You love it." She smiled.  
"I do." He smiled back, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, giving her a kiss.  
They pulled away when they heard someone clearing their throat. She looked at Seth who was standing at the doorway, her cheeks turning red.  
"You guys ready?" He asked.  
Roman shook his head no.  
"We will be, give us five minutes." He said, closing the door.  
"That was so awkward!" Alena said, covering her face with her hands. Roman laughed and shook his head.  
"You should wear all black too." Roman said, changing his clothes.  
She nodded and went through the drawer, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black v-neck. She changed into them and slipped on her black vans, looking at Roman who was now waiting for her.  
"Ready." She smiled and he tossed her a gun, slipping his into the waistband of his pants.  
She shrugged and did the same with hers, putting it in the back of her pants.  
He wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out, finding Seth and Dean sitting on the couch.  
They got up and followed Alena and Roman out of the door, getting into the car.

* * *

They pulled into the parking lot, getting out. It was dark so Roman held her hand, walking towards the back door of the building.  
"We're going to look for someone we have to take down, are you staying watch out or are you coming?" Roman asked.  
"I'll come." She said quietly, following them into the building. She tightly held Roman's hand, her free hand on her gun.  
After what felt like hours of walking and sneaking, they were peeking into a room, staring at the man who was going through folders.  
Seth and Roman kicked the door completely open and ran in, Alena and Dean following them. They pointed their guns at the man and Alena grabbed hers, pulling back the slide to load a bullet. It got stuck and she nervously looked at the boys. By that time, the man at the desk grabbed his gun and pointed it at her, firing.  
Seth reacted quickly and jumped in front of her, pushing her out of the way. The bullet hit his arm and he fell down holding it, groaning in pain. Roman shot the man multiple times, cursing and running over to Seth.  
"We'll look at it later, we have to get out of here." He threw Seth over his shoulder and Alena started crying, holding Seth's hand as they walked out. This man who loves her, who she has to ignore, just took a bullet for her. She got into the back seat and Roman laid Seth down, placing his head on her lap.  
He got into the drivers seat while Dean sat in the passengers seat and he pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Seth, how are you?" He asked.  
Alena put her hand on his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair, looking at him.  
"I'm fine." He looked into Alena's eyes before whispering 'I love you.'  
She nodded and wiped a tear. All she wanted to do was tell him the same.

* * *

Once they got home, Dean grabbed a bunch of towels, bandages, and ointments, taking them to Seth's room. Alena followed him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Roman carried Seth back in and laid him down on the towel Dean placed on the bed.  
Dean grabbed scissors and cut up Seth's shirt, helping him take it off.  
"Fuck! Be gentle, Dean!" Seth cursed, holding his arm.  
Alena frowned. Seeing him in so much pain all because of her hurt her. She watched Dean grab a towel soaked in vodka, about to clean the wound.  
She quickly took it from him and he gave her a confused look.  
"I want to do it." She looked at Dean and he nodded, moving so that she could sit next to Seth on the bed.  
She gently pressed the towel to the wound, biting her lip when Seth winced. She carefully cleaned it and ran her free hand up and down his chest to calm him down. He relaxed and she grabbed the ointment and applied a generous amount, before wrapping it up.  
"Feel better?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled, leaning down to hug him. Roman and Dean left the room, leaving the two alone.  
She got up and was about to leave the room until she heard Seth call her name.  
"What?" She asked, turning around.  
"One more night, please." He whispered.  
She wanted to say no, she wanted to walk away, but how could she after what he just did for her? She nodded and locked the door, before getting into bed. She slipped off her jeans and threw them on the floor, smiling at him. She straddled him, being careful not to hurt his arm. She placed a pillow under his hurt arm, kissing the bandage before bringing her lips to his, giving him a slow kiss. She sat up a little, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them down his legs a little, before going back to her position. She rubbed herself up and down his hard length, putting her hands on either side of his head and kissing him. She broke the kiss, slipping off her underwear and pulling his boxers down.  
She wanted to get this over as quickly as possible because it killed her knowing this is probably the last time, ever. She positioned him at her entrance and slowly sank down, moaning his name.  
He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer until their faces were inches apart.  
She moved at a slow pace, her lips brushing against his.  
"You're all that I want." He said quietly.  
This was killing her. Having to do this and pretty much never speak to him again.  
"Seth, don't talk." She whispered, feeling her eyes watering.  
"I love yo-" She cut him off by pressing their lips together.

* * *

"Look what we have here." He laughed, staring at the video monitor.  
"I fucking told her to stay away." She said, running her fingers through her long blonde curls.  
"She's not the only one who can blackmail." He said, grabbing the tape from inside the monitor.  
"I'm going to give her hell." She smirked.  
"Now, let's watch them." He laughed and she rolled her eyes, turning to face the screen.


	15. Chapter 15

this chapter is short but i just wanted to get something up tonight :)

* * *

Alena woke up in the middle of the night to her phone ringing. She groaned and got up, sliding the screen and putting the phone to her ear.  
"Why the fuck are you calling me at three in the morning?" She whispered.  
"It seems like you don't like to follow rules." He laughed.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" She raised her voice.  
"Alena, baby, who is it?" Roman sat up.  
"You really want her to turn that gun in, huh?" He asked.  
Her eyes started watering at the thought of Seth in jail.  
"No, please." She begged. "Please, Dave."  
"Shut up. Just know that I'm showing the tape to Randy tomorrow."  
"What tape!?" She yelled.  
"Your sex tape with Seth. " She could imagine him smiling on the other end and it drove her crazy.  
She hung up and threw the phone on the floor, burying her face in her hands and letting the tears fall.  
Roman pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her body.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"They apparently have a tape of me with Seth a while ago, he said he's showing it to Randy tomorrow. Rome, they're going to kill me." She cried.  
"No one is going to lay a finger on you." She nodded.  
"Yes, they are." Roman shook his head.  
The phone rang again and Roman got up, picking it up.  
"Alena, Alena, Alena." Dave sighed.  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
Dave laughed, making Roman even angrier.  
"Shut up."  
"I'd watch your mouth if I were you."  
"Get to the fucking point." Alena got up and stood on the bed, leaning over to where Roman was standing near the bed and placing her ear next to the phone.  
"If you want to save your precious slut, meet up with me tomorrow night. Alley next to HillCrest Avenue."  
"See you then." Roman hung up and Alena looked at him, wide eyed.  
"What are you thinking?! He's going try to catch you!"  
"No." He got back into bed, yawning.  
"You're so stupid for doing this, but thank you." She lay down next to him and rested her head next to his.  
"I love you." He looked into her eyes.  
She nodded and smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Lift your arm a little." Barbie told him, untying the back of the bandage.  
Seth nodded and watched her unwrap it from his arm, looking at the wound.  
"It's pretty good for someone who just got shot." She smiled, wrapping his arm with a new bandage.  
He chuckled and smiled at her, watching her work. She looked so serious and he found it adorable.  
She finished wrapping it and sat down on the couch, putting her legs on his lap.  
"Seth, remember the time we got super wasted and went to the mall!" She laughed.  
He smiled and nodded, laughing.  
"We got kicked out not even five minutes later, remember you knocked over that mannequin and its head broke off!" He started laughing even harder when he replayed that memory in his head.  
"And after, you pushed me and I tripped over the head!" She rolled her eyes and stared at him, acting mad before bursting out in laughter.  
Seth missed her, he really did. He watched her laugh and he smiled.  
"My stomach hurts from laughing so much!" She smiled and wiped a tear, giggling.  
"I love you Barbs." He smiled.  
"Love you too, Seth." She said, leaning over and giving him a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

thank you for the reviews, love you all :')

* * *

Roman groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back, holding his nose. He opened his eyes and saw the dark sky.  
"Fuck!" He got up and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, feeling the blood pouring down his nose.  
"Alena!" He shouted, getting angrier by the second.  
He looked into the distance and saw the car drive off the second he started running towards it.

* * *

"Aww Dave, look at her." Barbie smiled, watching Alena trying to untie the tape that connected her wrists.  
"Poor baby." Dave laughed, speeding up.  
After about ten minutes of driving, he pulled up to Barbie's apartment, roughly grabbing Alena by her arm and dragging her inside.  
He pushed her down and laughed, while Barbie disappeared into the bedroom.  
She came back with a gun in her hand, sitting down on the couch and watching Alena helplessly cry.  
"Shut up." She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
"Smoke?" Dave offered. Barbie nodded and got up, grabbing her pack of cigarettes and placing her gun on the kitchen table.  
"Don't make a sound." She looked at Alena and she nodded, before closing the door behind her.  
Alena smirked and brought her wrists up to her mouth, holding it between her teeth and pulling it. It slowly started ripping and she moved her wrists against each other some more until they came apart. She smiled and got up, grabbing the gun.  
She stood in front of the door and aimed, waiting for them to come inside.  
The door opened and Barbie walked in, gasping.  
"Sit the fuck down." Alena smirked. Before they came out Roman told her to stay calm and try to take advantage of every opportunity she got and she did.  
Barbie nodded and went to sit down before quickly grabbing another gun from between the couch pillows. She aimed it at Alena and laughed.  
"I'm not stupid. You pull that trigger and I pull this one." Alena shook her head.  
They heard sounds outside and the door busted in, Roman walking in. Barbie pointed it at Roman, about to pull the trigger. Alena fired and hit Barbie right in the chest, causing her to fall down. She dropped the gun, covering her mouth. Roman walked up to her and pulled her close. He knew she'd killed people before, but this seemed to affect her differently. They both knew there was no way Barbie was going to survive after being hit right there.  
"Seth's... goingtohateme." She sobbed.  
"Shhh..." He grabbed her by the back of the thighs and carried her, Alena wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He grabbed the gun and put it in his pocket, searching for Seth's gun in the baggie. Once he found it, he ran out of the house and straight to his car. He looked around for Dave, cursing when he realized he'd gotten away. He drove off, occasionally looking at Alena to see how she was doing.  
"Rome... I killed her." She said quietly.  
"Someone was going to do it if you didn't." He said, resting his hand on her thigh.

* * *

Once they got home, they took a shower and got changed into comfy clothes. Roman handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her on the couch, pulling her close.  
"Don't even worry baby. I'll take all the blame." He kissed her temple and ran his fingers through her hair.  
"No, I did it." She sighed and looked up at him.  
Dean walked into the room, holding the baggie they brought back.  
"This is the real deal." He said, shocked. "I didn't think she'd still have it. Holy shit."  
"She's the fucking devil." Roman replied.  
"Yeah, she is." Dean laughed, his smile fading when his eyes met Alena's.  
"How are you holding up?" He asked.  
She just shrugged.  
"Seth's going to hate me." She sighed.  
"Just relax." Dean told her, she shook her head.  
"I can't." She got up and put her tea on the table, walking into the bathroom. She turned on the water and broke down crying.  
She heard screaming in the other room and walked back outside, watching Seth yell at Roman.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DID IT?" He yelled, shoving Roman.  
"Exactly that." Roman stood up, towering over Seth.  
"FUCK MAN! WHY?!" She noticed Seth's eyes watering and she quickly stepped between them, looking into Seth's eyes.  
"I did it. She was about to shoot Roman!" She cried.  
"She wouldn't do that!" He yelled at her, making her jump.  
"You think she's such a fucking angel Seth! Me needing more time?! NO! It was her threatening to turn in your wanted gun if I talked to you! She fucking kidnapped me!" She screamed, shoving him.  
"You're fucking pathetic. I've never heard so much bullshit come out of someone's mouth." He shook his head.  
She grabbed the gun from next to the couch, throwing it at him. It hit him in the arm and she cringed, feeling bad for not being more careful.  
He groaned and picked it up, his face softening when he realized she wasn't lying.  
He dropped to his knees and started to cry. The girl he loved would think of doing something like that to him. He shook his head for letting himself fall again. He looked up and right into Alena's eyes, getting lost in them. This poor girl went through so much for him.  
She wiped his tears and pressed their lips together, before pulling away and giving him a hug. She got up and walked to Roman's room, stepping into the bathroom.  
"Roman..." She sighed when she heard the door open.  
"No." Seth locked the door and pushed her against the wall, pressing kisses to her neck.  
"Seth, no." She shook her head.  
"Why?" He asked, hurt, pulling away.  
"I love you, I really do. But I love Roman too. He's been here for me while I've been crying over the fact that you're back in love with Barbie." She sighed.  
"Alena..." He said, quietly.  
"Seth, please don't make this harder than it is." She said, wiping a tear.  
He shook his head and left the bathroom, leaving her there in tears.  
She turned on the shower and undressed, stepping inside. She let the hot water run down her body, helping her relax.  
She loved Seth, and now she also loved Roman. She sighed when she felt a hand wrap around her waist.  
"Seth, I said no!" She turned around only to see Roman, smirking.  
"Rome..." She gave him a weak smile and he pulled her against his body, giving her a hard kiss. He smiled into the kiss, pushing her against the cold tile, making her gasp. He laughed and she giggled.  
"It was cold!" She smiled.  
He chuckled and lifted her up, letting her thighs rest on his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit his bottom lip, tugging at it gently.  
He watched the water run down her breasts and toned stomach and he moaned, cupping them.  
She grabbed his hard length and positioned him at her entrance, giving him a nod before he slowly filled her completely.  
She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
"Fuck, faster." She started placing kisses along his jawline, moaning when he sped up his pace.  
The sight of her moaning his name and the little droplets of water running down her perfect body drove him crazy and he wasn't going to last long.  
He reached down and rubbed her, smiling in ecstasy when he felt her walls tightening around him.  
"I'm gonna..." She said, breathless.  
He nodded and connected their lips, as they both rode out their orgasm, moaning in each others mouths.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Alena giggling when Roman kissed her cheek and let her down, both stepping out of the shower.  
She slipped into some shorts and a tank top, tying her hair and slipping into bed next to him.  
"Everything's going to be fine." He told her, holding her close.  
"I love you, Roman." She smiled, kissing his cheek.  
"Love you too." He said, his eyes shutting. She giggled and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

seth & alena or roman & alena?! :o


	17. Chapter 17

A looot is going to happen with Alena and all three boys in the future, Dean will show up more often! Thank you SO much for the reviews :') there's nothing that makes me feel better after doing hours and hours of homework than seeing them.

* * *

Alena held Dean's hand as he led her through the dark living room, opening the door to the backyard. It wasn't too dark outside, but it wasn't too light either. She yawned as he walked outside and next to the pool, sitting on some blankets. He patted the spot next to him and she sat down, staring at the rippling water.  
"Why did you wake me up for this?" She asked.  
"You've been stressed lately. I want to help." He answered.  
"How?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
He pulled out a blunt and smirked.  
"Dean, I don't smoke." She shook her head.  
"Cmon." He laughed, putting it in his mouth and lighting it.  
"Dean..." She sighed, facing him.  
He took a hit, inhaling deep and holding the smoke in. She watched him slowly exhale, smiling.  
He offered the blunt to her and she shook her head, sighing when he wouldn't move his hand. She took it from him and took a deep breathe.  
"I've never done it." She told him.  
"Slowly inhale, try to keep it in your lungs for as long as you can, then exhale."  
She nodded and put it to her mouth, slowly inhaling. She tried holding it in before she started coughing, handing it back to him.  
He chuckled, putting his hand on her back.  
"It's always like that the first time." He smiled.  
She nodded and watched him take another hit before passing it back to her. This time, she held it in longer and he smiled, watching her slowly exhale.  
She started getting all giggly and he knew she felt it.  
"Feels good, huh?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. The sun was starting to come up, both of them relaxing when the warmth hit them.  
She nodded, smiling and taking the blunt from him again. She started laughing after a while and they were both getting really high.  
"Woooooo!" She laughed, laying down on the blanket.  
"Hey! I didn't get that high my first time!" He laughed, tickling her feet.  
"Ohmygod! Dean! Stop! Stop stop stop!" She giggled, trying to move her feet away from him.  
"What the fuck Ambrose!" They turned their heads to see Roman walking towards them, taking the blunt from Dean and tossing it to the floor, stomping on it.  
"What?!" He asked.  
"Why are you letting her smoke?" He asked angrily, sitting down next to Alena.  
"She's stressed out man, let her relax." He grabbed the blunt and stared at Roman. "Thanks."  
"Shut up, Dean. She doesn't need to smoke." Roman helped Alena sit up, looking into her eyes. They were red and she was hiccuping, making Roman chuckle.  
"She's so cute, but no more Dean." Dean nodded and Roman laughed at how fast it hit her.  
She laid back down, throwing her legs on Roman's lap and putting her head on Dean's. She stretched, yawning. Her tank top went up, exposing her toned tummy and slightly noticeable hipbones.  
"I'm tired." She said.  
They both laughed and she tried adjusting herself to be more comfortable before sitting up and giggling.  
"Dean..." She giggled.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You're hard." She put her hand on his crotch.  
"You're wearing a tiny tank top with no bra and booty shorts." He said, looking her up and down.  
Roman wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him so that her back was now pressed against his chest. She rested her head on his chest, looking up.  
"Hi." She said, giggling.  
"Hey." He chuckled.  
"Now I have a problem to take care of. I'll be back later." Dean laughed, getting up.  
Roman got up too and carried Alena bridal style, walking inside the house after Dean and closing the door.  
"Where you going?" Roman asked.  
"Out." He grabbed his keys and left, leaving Roman with a high Alena.  
"Rooooomaaaaannnnnn!" She started singing.  
He shook his head, laughing.  
"How are you so high?!" He truly was shocked. He carried her to the couch, gently laying her down.  
She interlaced her fingers around his neck, keeping him down with her.  
"Rome...?" She asked.  
"Mhm?" He smiled.  
"I'm horny." She whispered, giggling.  
"Are you?" He smirked, getting on the couch with her, hovering over her.  
She nodded and bit her bottom lip.  
"Hungry?" They heard Seth ask.  
Roman got off of her and nodded, Alena giggling.  
Seth looked at her and noticed how red her eyes were, along with the pointless giggling.  
"Is she high?" He asked.  
Roman nodded and chuckled, looking at her laying down on the couch and playing with the bow on her shorts. She turned over and fell, giggling.  
Before Roman could, Seth ran to her side and helped her sit up.  
"You scared me." He said, laughing. She stared at him confused.  
"Seth, Seth, Seth. Stop laughing and being cute. You broke my heart." She pouted, getting up and walking over to Roman. Roman shrugged and helped her up on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs. She pulled him closer, his head resting on her chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his.  
Seth looked at them, sighing. That could be him if he didn't fall for Barbie's traps. If he appreciated Alena and stood by her. He lost his appetite and went to the backyard, rolling himself a blunt and lighting it.  
Alena looked up and saw Seth smoking, breaking her heart. He had a lot on his mind then, and it was probably about them.

* * *

"Randy..." Dave smiled, sitting down next to him.  
"Sup buddy?" He smiled back, turning his body to face him.  
"I want to show you something." He said, placing his laptop on the desk.  
"Sure." Randy smiled, watching Dave turn the laptop on and run the disk.


	18. Chapter 18

reviews are the best, thank you:')

* * *

Alena laughed, running out of Roman's room and into the living room before she tripped and fell down. She started giggling, rolling over onto her back and holding her stomach.  
Roman ran in after her and he found her on the floor, bursting out into laughter.  
"Oh my God that was so funny!" She laughed, sitting up.  
He nodded and offered her his hand, pulling her up when she took it.  
"So I was thinking we could order piz-" Roman cut her off by throwing her over his shoulder and spinning around in a circle really fast.  
"Rooooomaaaaan stooooopppp!" She laughed, gently kicking.  
He put her down and she stared at the five different Roman's in front of her, dizzy.  
"One Roman, two Roman, three Roman." She giggled, pointing.  
"This pot has you crazy." He chuckled, shaking his head and walking over to the couch, sitting down.  
She shrugged, smiling, and walking over the couch, sitting next to him.  
They heard the door open and looked to see Dean walk in, his arm around a slim brunette. He led her to his room, shutting the door.  
Alena shifted in her seat, watching him close the door. She didn't know why, but she felt a little jealous. She loved Seth, she loved Roman, and she really liked Dean. She wanted all three to love her though, and only her. She wanted all their attention. Was that selfish? She didn't know, and she didn't care.  
"Do you know who that was?" She asked Roman.  
He shook his head no.  
Seth walked in the room and sat down between Roman and Alena, squishing them.  
"Setthhh you're heavy, move!" She said, pushing him.  
He chuckled and got up, sitting on the couch across from them.  
"Where's Dean?" Seth asked.  
"Getting it in." Roman smirked and Alena looked at her nails, ignoring their conversation.  
"Can we bother him? I'm bored." Seth asked, laughing.  
Roman thought about it for a minute before nodding and getting up, motioning for Seth to come. Seth got up and followed Roman until they were outside of Dean's room, pressing their ears to the door. Roman covered his mouth, trying not to laugh, staring at Seth. Alena got up and stood next to them, listening to the moans coming from the room. She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, staring at Seth and Roman.  
"What's the point of this?" She asked.  
"It's funny." Seth gently turned the doorknob, slowly pushing the door open.  
He turned on the flashlight on his phone, pointing it at the bed. Seth and Roman walked in, laughing.  
Dean groaned, turning his body to face them, squinting.  
"WHAT THE FUCK! Get out!" He yelled.  
Seth laughed even harder, holding his stomach. After five minutes of Dean begging them to leave, Roman convinced Seth that it was enough.  
"Fuck! Cmon, don't." Dean watched the girl get up and shake her head no, slipping on her dress.  
"Thanks though." She gave him a weak smile and walked out of the room, Dean slipping on some basketball shorts and following her.  
"Please!" He sighed when she opened the door and walked out, slamming it hard.  
"You two have been getting constant pussy! I find a hot ass chick and you two spoil it!" He said angrily, walking to his room and slamming the door.  
Alena felt bad for ruining it for him, but she was happy that girl was out now. She got off the couch and walked into his room, shutting the door behind her and locking it.  
"Hey." She smiled.  
He was sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He didn't reply and she felt bad, walking up to him and putting her hands on his shoulders, shaking him.  
"Deeeaaan!"  
"What Alena?" He looked up at her and into her eyes. "Are you here to make fun of me?"  
She shook her head and gently pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling him.  
He smiled big and she giggled, taking off her top.  
"You for real?" He asked.  
She nodded and he smirked, flipping them  
over and attacking her neck with kisses.  
She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

Randy watched the video, his hands turning into fists.  
"He's raping her!" He said, angrily.  
"Randy bro, no, no. He's not. I'm showing you this because she willingly did this!" He said, shaking his head.  
"No she didn't Dave, this isn't funny." He stood up, slamming the computer shut.  
"Randy, why won't you just accept the truth?" He laughed.  
"What's the truth, Dave?" He asked.  
"That she's turning on us, Randal." He replied, making it sound like the most obvious thing ever.  
"She has the biggest heart, she would never do that." Dave rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Yeah, okay, sure. Does that explain why she's barely around here anymore?!" He asked, raising his voice.  
"Do you think it's any easier for her? She's doing it for us, Dave." He said, slamming his fists on the table.  
"You're blind, Randy. I have to go." Dave sighed, grabbing his car keys and heading out.  
Randy sat back down and thought about everything Dave said. It couldn't be true.

* * *

"Dean..." Alena placed her hand on his chest, stopping him. He groaned and she got up, grabbing her phone. She slid the screen and picked it up.  
"Hey babe..." She mouthed 'Sorry' to Dean, sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"Nothing, I was just getting ready for bed." Dean sat down behind her, kissing at her neck.  
"Mhhh- That's great babe." She bit her lip, holding back a moan.  
"Okay, bye. Love you." She smiled, hanging up.  
"Dean!" She giggled, turning around and pushing him down on the bed.  
"You're not gonna leave like the other chick right?" He joked, watching her get back into position.  
She shook her head no, smiling.  
"You didn't have a choice anyways." He laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

:)))))

* * *

"Rome, come eat." Alena said, leaning against the door.  
He shook his head no and she frowned, leaving and closing the door behind her.  
He felt this pain many times a year, days when he remembered her. His everything. He wiped a tear and sighed. It was all his fault.  
Alena sat down next to Seth, taking a slice of pizza.  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked.  
They both shrugged.  
"He usually eats the entire box before we even get to the table." Dean laughed.  
"I can't eat, I'm worried about him." She pushed her plate towards the boys.  
"Have it."  
"He's fine, eat it." Seth pushed it back towards her.  
She shook her head and pushed it back.  
"Alena, stop. Eat it." Dean said.  
"I'm going to go take a shower." She got up and left the table.

* * *

Roman walked into the room, sitting down next to Seth and Dean.  
"Fuck, my head hurts." He said, yawning.  
"What's up man?" Dean asked, worried.  
"Nothing." He got up and walked to the kitchen, looking for some Tylenol.  
Dean looked at Seth and he shrugged.  
Roman took the pills, grabbing his car keys.  
"I'm going out for a while guys." He said.  
They nodded and watched him leave, both thinking the same thing.  
"You think it's because of...?" Dean asked.  
"For sure." Seth nodded.

* * *

Alena put her hair into a bun, walking into Roman's room. She adjusted the pillow, before she saw something under it. She raised an eyebrow and threw the pillow aside, grabbing the picture from under the pillow. It was a picture of Roman holding a baby girl. She stared at it for a minute and smiled at how cute it was before something crossed her mind. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Seth.  
"Look." She put the picture on his lap.  
Seth looked at it and sighed, nodding.  
"Yup. Dean, it was that." Dean nodded.  
"I knew it."  
"Can someone fill me in here?!" She said, raising her voice.  
"His baby." Seth said in a low voice.  
"What!" Alena stared at Seth, shocked.  
"A while back, one of our enemies found his baby mama's address and killed both her and the baby." He didn't know if he should be telling her, but he was.  
"Oh my God." She took the picture back and looked at it, her eyes watering.  
Seth nodded and turned off the TV, he wasn't in the mood for it anymore.  
"He thinks it's his fault." Dean added.  
"But... It's not." She didn't want Roman to think that. She couldn't imagine the pain he put himself through.  
"He doesn't understand that." Seth said.  
They heard the door open and Roman walked in, throwing his keys on the table and walking to his room.  
She put the picture on the table and walked into his room, closing the door.  
"What was her name?" She asked quietly, watching him lay down on the bed.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Your baby girl." She said, looking down at her feet.  
"How do you know?" He asked, his eyes watering.  
"Picture." She got into bed next to him, sitting down criss cross, facing him.  
"Ally." He felt a tear roll down his cheek and she wiped it, shaking her head.  
"It wasn't your fault."  
"It was." Tears started rolling down his face and she leaned down, hugging him.  
"No, how were you supposed to know?" His sobbing got louder and she hugged him even tighter, not knowing how to react. She never saw a man cry, let alone one the size of Roman. He was so tough and so strong mentally and physically, it amazed her how sensitive he could be.  
"She was my life, Alena. My everything. I miss her so much. I miss holding her, I miss it so fucking much." She nodded, feeling bad for Roman.  
"Now she's your angel." She said softly, tears running down her face, too.  
She pulled away and sat up, wiping her tears.  
"Sometimes I can't believe she's gone." He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.  
She sat there and watched Roman pour out all of his feelings, occasionally wiping his tears and nodding.  
"I didn't even have a chance to watch her grow up, I miss my baby girl. She was my only joy." It hurt Alena to see him in so much pain.  
"Do you... wannatryforababy?" She asked really fast, looking at him.  
"Do I what?" He asked, shocked.  
"Want... A baby." She bit down on her bottom lip. She didn't want him to think she was trying to replace Ally, but if he wanted a baby, she'd be willing to give it to him.  
He gave her a weak smile, shocked.  
"Do you really mean that?" He asked, sitting up.  
She nodded, blushing.  
"It seems like you miss it. I'd do anything to make you happy, Rome." She smiled.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.  
Their faces were inches away from touching and she stared into his beautiful eyes.  
"I'd love a baby." He smiled, connecting their lips. He flipped them over, pulling away.  
"Then let's make one." She smiled.  
He placed kisses all over her face, making her giggle.  
"You're joking." He smiled, grabbing a condom from the drawer.  
She shook her head, taking it from him and throwing it across the room.  
He smiled big, chuckling.  
"Do you understand how much I love you?!" He asked, cupping her face.  
"I love you too." She smiled.  
"Thank you." He said.  
She nodded.  
"Now shut up and help me make this baby." She giggled, pulling him down for a kiss.  
The kiss started out slow, both of them wanting to enjoy the moment. She rubbed up against him, making him groan. She tugged at his t-shirt, before watching him break the kiss and take it off. He pulled off his basketball shorts as well, tossing them to the floor.  
"You have way too much on." She giggled and lifted her shirt up a little, teasing him.  
"Cmon." He licked his lips.  
She pulled it off, throwing it to the floor. She unbuttoned her shorts and took them off too, leaving her in her pink, lacy underwear.  
"Fuck." He said, looking her up and down.  
She smirked and grabbed him, running her hand up and down his length.  
He closed his eyes and she bit her lip, watching his facial expressions. She slowly pulled down his boxers, licking her lips. He opened his eyes and pinned her arms over her head, placing kisses on her neck. She gently moaned and tilted her head back, giving him more access. He smirked and pulled away, sliding his boxers off completely.  
He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He positioned himself at her entrance, before she stopped him.  
"I want it this way." She blushed, turning over and sticking her ass in the air.  
"Mhm." He slapped her ass, making her yelp.  
He gently rubbed his hand over the area, before positioning himself. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming. It was always different with Roman, he was so big and it was the best mix of pain and pleasure when he entered her.  
He slowly filled her inch by inch, moaning at how tight she was. She moaned and smiled, resting her head on the pillow.  
He slowly started moving, her moans turning him on even more. He sped up, watching her push back against him with every thrust.  
"Roman..." She moaned, sliding a hand in between her legs and rubbing herself.  
He went faster, feeling himself get close to orgasm when she started tightening around him. She screamed his name, setting off his release. She felt him empty inside of her and she smiled, her breathing slowly evening.  
He pulled out and watched her turn over and lay down on her back. He lay down next to her, pulling her close and pulling the covers over them.  
"Alena, I love you." He said, kissing her temple.  
"Love you too." She smiled, snuggling up next to him.  
Roman wrapped his arms around her, both of them drifting to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

this chapter is short, but i felt like posting this part :)

* * *

The boys were watching TV and Alena sat down next to Roman on the floor, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Soo..." She smiled.  
"Sooooo..." He chuckled.  
"Guess who's going to be a daddy?!" She asked, smiling.  
"I don't kn- WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He asked.  
She nodded and giggled when he pulled her in for a huge hug, squishing her.  
Seth and Dean looked at the two, shocked.  
"Wait! What?!" Seth asked when they pulled apart.  
"I'm pregnant." She smiled big.  
"No way!" Dean laughed.  
She nodded and got up, handing Dean a paper.  
"I got checked at the doctors this time. It's for sure." She watched him read over the paper, smiling.  
"So there's going to be a baby running around here soon?" He chuckled, handing the paper to Seth.  
"Yup!" Roman answered, hugging her from behind.  
Seth handed the paper back to Alena, avoiding eye contact.  
"Congrats." He said, sitting back down on the couch.  
"Thanks." She said quietly. She felt he had to force himself to even say that, and it was so obvious he wasn't happy. It made her upset.  
Roman pulled her aside, staring at her for a minute, shocked.  
"Wow." He smiled.  
She just nodded, smiling back.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"You don't have to say anything." She said, hugging him.  
He wrapped his arms around her, grinning like an idiot. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"Awww baby, are you crying?" She asked, wiping a tear rolling down his face.  
He chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I am." He laughed.  
"Awwww." She smiled, putting her hand over her heart.  
He took the paper from her and read over it, still in shock.  
"Feels unreal." He smiled.  
"You two done?" Dean asked, smiling.  
She nodded and took Roman's hand, walking back to the couch. She sat on his lap, pressing her back to his chest.  
"I'm so happy." She said, smiling.  
He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.  
"I love you." He said.  
"Love you too." She smiled, sighing. Seth looked at them, before standing up.  
"Night." He said, walking to his room.

* * *

poor seth but awwww


	21. Chapter 21

Ty for the reviews :')

* * *

Roman watched Alena go through the menu, smiling. She looked up and smiled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"You're beautiful." He said, causing her to blush.  
"Thank you." She replied, smiling.  
"No, thank you." He said, leaning over the table and taking her hands in his.  
"Thank you for making me happy again." She looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"If I knew this baby would make you this happy, I would've done it so much sooner." She leaned over as well, giving him a quick kiss. She smiled into the kiss, breaking it and sitting back down.  
The food arrived and Roman watched Alena finish it in under five minutes.  
"Hungry?" He asked, chuckling.  
"Your baby is hungry too." She smiled, taking another bite.  
"I still can't believe it." He sighed happily, taking a sip of his beer.  
"I can't wait to see him or her." She said, rubbing her belly.  
Alena was really happy about her pregnancy. She was ready for a baby and seeing Roman being so involved and happy as well made her feel even better about it. It definitely made even more positive changes to her, her face a little fuller, her skin glowing.  
"I can't either." He smiled, paying for the dinner. He got up and put his arm around her, walking out of the restaurant.  
"I'm tired." She said, yawning.

* * *

Once they got home, they went straight to bed, laying down next to each other and talking. He had his arm around her and she was resting her head next to his.  
"You show a little." He smiled, lifting up her shirt.  
"I'm only three months, but yeah, a little." She giggled, placing her hand on her belly.  
Dean walked in the room, looking at the two.  
"Why are you guys in bed so early? It's eight." He asked.  
"She's tired." Roman said, looking at her and smiling.  
"Preggers!" Dean laughed, walking over to her and sitting down next to her.  
"Yes?" She asked, smiling.  
"Nothing, it just means no more naughty Alena for all of us." He said, sighing.  
She giggled and nodded.  
"Poor you." She said, pinching his cheek.  
"Yeah, poor me." He said, pouting.  
"I don't think Roman would appreciate sex with you guys while I'm carrying his baby." She giggled.  
"Nope, all mine." He smirked, pulling her closer.  
"What's going on here?" Seth asked, walking in and sitting next to Dean.  
"Nothing, just being depressed over the fact that I can't have her anymore." He said, laughing.  
Seth shook his head, placing a hand on Alena's thigh.  
"How's pregnancy?" He ran his hand up and down her thigh.  
She shrugged.  
"Some morning sickness, really emotional, tired all the time." She answered.  
"That all goes away soon though, right?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Hopefully."  
Seth's hand went further up her thigh, close to her womanhood.  
Roman snapped and turned her around, pressing their lips together. She moaned in his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hand down her back, grabbing her ass. He gave it a light squeeze, gently turning her over so that she was now laying down on her back.  
Seth and Dean watched, both of them growing uncomfortably hard. Seth looked at Dean, motioning to the door. Dean shook his head no and continued watching, biting down on his lower lip. If he couldn't get it, he was going to watch it.  
Roman looked at Dean and Seth, pointing to the door. Dean signed.  
"C'mon man...Can't we watch?" He asked.  
Roman thought about it, looking at Alena. He wanted to show them she was his.  
"Get off the bed though." He said.  
Seth and Dean got off the bed, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the wall.  
Alena blushed, looking at them, before Roman started stripping her. She lifted her hips off the bed so he could slide her shorts off. Roman threw it at Dean and chuckled, taking off his t-shirt and throwing it at Seth.  
Seth got up and threw the shirt at Dean's face, walking out of the room. Dean got mad and followed him out, cursing.  
Roman pulled away when he heard Alena crying, staring at her confused.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, helping her sit up.  
"I just don't feel good right now." She said and he nodded, assuming it was her hormones.  
"It's fine." He said, holding her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.  
He pulled away after five minutes and gave her her shorts, helping her slip them on.  
"Let's go buy cupcakes." He suggested, smiling.  
She giggled, wiping a tear.  
"Cupcakes sound amazing." She got up and watched him slip on a t-shirt, grabbing his car keys.

* * *

Alena threw the cupcake box away, opening the fridge.  
"You still have room to eat?!" Dean asked, shocked.  
"Shut up." She laughed, grabbing the orange juice.  
She poured herself a glass and put the juice back in the fridge, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Roman. She drank her juice, putting the cup on the table.  
"How you feeling?" He asked, placing a hand on her barely noticeable bump.  
"Good. Tired." She smiled, placing her head on his chest.  
He gently ran his hands up and down her back, making her even sleepier. She yawned and he pulled her closer, kissing her temple. She fell asleep like that, Roman smiling.  
"She's asleep?" Seth asked, sitting on the couch across them.  
Roman nodded, looking down at her, smiling.  
"You're a really lucky guy." Seth said, looking at Alena.  
"I know." He replied, grinning.  
"Any baby names you thinking of?" Seth asked.  
Roman shook his head.  
"Haven't thought of any lately, don't know about Alena though."  
Seth nodded.  
"That's cool. I miss when she'd cuddle with me like that." He said, sighing.  
"Seth, man, you left her so fast for a girl who could've came back as the devil. Sorry, who did come back as the devil." He said, shaking his head.  
"I know." He stared at his feet.  
"I'm going to bed." Roman said, getting up and carrying Alena to bed. He gently laid her down and got into bed next to year, pulling the covers over them.  
Alena snuggled up to him, causing Roman to wrap an arm around her and pull her close.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry for being a bit late, really busy lately. thank you for the reviews :))

* * *

"Randy, no it's not like that!" Alena said, watching him.  
"They raped you and now you're pregnant!" He yelled, kicking over the garbage can.  
"Randy they didn't rape me! I can't say no, it'll be obvious! Come on! You know that!" She said, sighing. This was stressing her out and that wasn't good for the baby.  
"Do you want an abortion?" He asked, holding her hands in his.  
"WHAT?! This is still my baby too! No! Never!" She said, shaking her head.  
"But! Oh God Alena, you're making a mistake." He walked over to his desk and sat down at the edge, resting his head in his hands.  
"Randy this stress isn't good for the baby, I'm gonna head out." Alena said, getting up.  
Alena opened the door to see Dave standing there.  
"Alena! I didn't know you were here." He smiled, walking in and closing the door.  
Randy sighed, watching the two.  
"You're pregnant, I see." He said, sitting down in a chair across from her.  
"Yeah, I am." She rolled her eyes.  
"Whose is it?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter. I have to go." She said, turning the doorknob.  
"I just got here though." Dave said, looking at her.  
"So?" She asked.  
"Dave's right. Stay longer." Randy said.  
She sighed and sat down across from Dave.  
"Okay. I'm here." She said, crossing her arms.  
"How's the pregnancy going?" Dave asked.  
"Great." She answered, faking a smile.  
"One sec." Dave said, answering his ringing phone.  
She looked at Randy and he sighed.  
"Are you sure you don't want an abortion?" He asked one more time.  
"Randy, I said no!" She said, raising her voice.  
"Yeah, sounds great." Dave said, hanging up.  
"Who were you talking to?" Randy asked.  
"You won't know." He answered, putting his phone back in his pocket.  
Randy nodded and they both turned their attention to Alena who was scrolling through her phone.  
"I'm going, Roman's waiting outside." She said, getting up.  
"We'll come with." They got up, following her out.  
"Not a good idea, but..." She shook her head as they followed her out.  
She stood next to Dave and Randy, watching Roman get out of the car.  
"I'm good, you guys can leave." She told them when she saw Roman walking towards them.  
"Bautista..." Roman said, smirking, wrapping an arm around Alena and pulling her close.  
"Reigns." Dave got closer, smiling.  
"Watch your back." Roman said, smiling. Alena looked back and forth at the two, and then at Randy. He looked confused and she hoped it would stay that way.  
Dave just chuckled and shook his head, watching Alena and Roman walk off.  
"What's up man?" Randy asked.  
"Nothing, let's head back inside."

* * *

"Seth, here." Alena said, placing a bowl of chicken soup on the stand next to him.  
"Thanks." He said quietly, staring at the floor.  
"Can you stop being so sad?" She asked, sitting down next to him.  
He shook his head and chuckled.  
"You don't know what I'm going through."  
"Just eat the soup, okay?" She begged.  
He nodded and looked into her eyes. She looked away and he cupped her face, pulling her close.  
He connected their lips, giving her a slow kiss. She put her hands on his chest and he stopped, staring at her.  
Alena sighed, staring at him confused.  
She got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
Seth wiped the tear rolling down his cheek and slammed his fists on the table, cursing.

* * *

"Ready babe?" Roman asked, smiling.  
"Yeah." She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and followed him out, getting into the car.  
"I can't believe it's been five months." He said, pulling out of the driveway.  
"It went by really fast. Only four more baby." She rested her hands on her belly, smiling.  
"Have you thought of any names?" He asked.  
"If it's a boy, I really wanna name him after you. And if it's a girl, I love the name Brianna." She said, looking at him.  
"I really like them too." He said, pulling into the parking lot.  
They were soon called in and Roman was standing next to Alena, who was laying down on the table.  
"Well, it looks like you're having a girl!" The doctor said, smiling.  
"Rome!" Alena giggled, squeezing his hand tighter.  
He smiled and leaned down, giving her a quick kiss.  
The nurse wiped the rest of the gel off her stomach, helping her sit up. She put her shirt back on and got up, holding Roman's hand.

* * *

"We're having a girl!" Alena squealed, running inside the house.  
Roman laughed and walked in after her, closing the door.  
Dean and Seth walked into the room, looking at her.  
"A girl huh?" Dean asked.  
"Yup!" She smiled.  
Seth held out his arms and she smiled, giving him a hug.  
"Happy for you." He said, kissing her head.  
Her phone rang and she pulled away, putting it to her ear.  
The boys stood there, watching her take the call.  
"Hello?" She asked.  
She dropped her phone and went pale, before passing out.  
"Alena!" Roman caught her, motioning for the other two to get the phone.  
Seth grabbed the phone and looked at the screen, realizing the call already ended.  
"Blocked number." He told them.


	23. Chapter 23

The second Alena opened her eyes she heard all three sigh in relief.

"Are you feeling okay?" Dean asked her, helping her sit up.

She nodded and Seth handed her a glass of water, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

"T-that was…. Barbie." She said, her eyes watering.

"Alena, that's impossible." Roman said, shaking his head.

"You don't know that. I heard her. That was her." Seth stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm sure!" She said annoyed, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Roman asked, following her.

"Doesn't matter." Alena grabbed her keys, heading towards the door.

"You're carrying our baby. It does." He grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around.

The doorbell rang and Roman opened it, looking at the envelope thrown on the ground.

He picked it up and took out the pictures, looking through them.

"Alena! Are these yours?" He asked, handing her them.

"My ultrasound pictures are all in our drawer, Rome." She said, staring at the pictures.

"Then whose are these?" He asked.

"Probably delivered to the wrong house." Dean said, getting up and taking them from her.

They all nodded in agreement and Dean put them back in the envelope, throwing it on the table.

"You're sure that was Barbie?" Seth asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes, walking to the kitchen.

"Why so mad?" He asked.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" She stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"Drop the attitude."

"I'm not dropping shit Seth. She hurt me, she hurt you, and she almost shot Roman! She almost turned you in. You fucking idiot!" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Baby, relax." Roman said, hugging her from behind.

She sighed and turned around, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I'm sure it was her." He held her tighter, rubbing her back.

"Don't worry." She nodded and broke the hug, looking for her phone.

"Where is it?" She asked.

Seth pulled it out of his pocket and put it on the table, watching her. She rolled her eyes and took it, unlocking it. She went through recent calls, trying to find the number.

"I can't call back. It was blocked." She said, sighing.

"We know. Now stop worrying. It's not good for the baby." Roman told her, taking her phone from her.

"I want my phone." She said, holding her hand out.

"No." He put it in his pocket and she sighed in frustration, running her hand through her hair.

"Sorry." He said, putting his arm around her.

"Whatever." She said, folding her arms.

"Alena, let's go get some food, yeah?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Okay." She said, smiling back.

"Habit Burger?" He winked.

"Ugh, please." She giggled, following him out of the door.

* * *

"Alena, don't worry about Barbie. It most likely wasn't her, and if it is, Seth knows how she's like now." He said, dipping a fry in ketchup.

"I know, but…" She looked at him, frowning.

"But what? But nothing. Don't worry." He smiled, throwing a fry at her.

"Dean! You threw it in my bra!" She gasped, taking it out.

He chuckled and she looked at him, smiling.

"You're such a dork." She threw the fry at him and he caught it, eating it.

"Dean! Ew!" She laughed, taking a sip of her coke.

"Shut up." He said, smiling.

"What should we get for Seth and Rome?" She asked.

"Just get them what we got." He said, handing her a twenty.

She nodded and got up, ordering for them. She looked back at Dean while waiting for the food and he winked, with a smirk plastered on his face. She giggled and shook her head, turning back around.

She walked back and put the bag on the table, sitting down.

"Did you enjoy staring at my ass?" She asked.

"Very much." He laughed, getting up and taking the bag.

She got up, holding his hand and walking out with him.

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said, giving him a side hug as they walked to the car.

He nodded and put an arm around her, holding her close.

* * *

"You guys good?" Alena asked, setting down the plates and the cokes.

"Yeah." Seth said, grabbing his burger.

"You guys, it's a blocked number again!" She said, sliding her screen and putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Seth asked.

"Baby! Did you get my ultra sound pictures?" Alena's mouth dropped open and she stared at Seth.


	24. Chapter 24

Alena grabbed her phone and turned it off, staring at Seth.  
"You fucked her?!" She asked.  
"Wh-?" She slapped him.  
"AND without protection?!"  
He grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye.  
"Because you don't fuck all three of us? You're an angel huh?" He chuckled.  
"What are you trying to say?!" She yelled.  
"You're in no position to be asking me about who I slept with. Shit, the first time you didn't even know who your baby daddy was." She gasped and slapped him with her other free hand.  
He rubbed his cheek before he grabbed her other hand too, flipping her over and pinning her down. His grip tightened on her wrists and she winced, trying to break free.  
"Seth! Stop!" She pleaded.  
"Ow! What the fuck!" He shouted when Roman grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him across the room.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" Roman asked, raising his voice.  
"Fuck you." Seth said, getting up and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"The fuck did you just say?" Roman said, getting in his face.  
"Fuck. You." He pushed Roman, smirking.  
"You guys stop!" Alena cried, trying to get in between the two.  
"Please, stop." Alena looked into Roman's eyes, wiping a tear.  
"Straighten up, Seth. You're acting like the old you." Alena followed Roman into their bedroom, laying down next to him.  
"He's acting exactly like what he used to his first time with Barbie." He said, sighing.  
She took his hand and placed it on her belly, smiling.  
"What! That's so cool." He said, smiling.  
"She's been kicking all day!" She giggled.  
"You're the best." Roman pulled her close, resting his head next to hers.  
"I can't wait to see you with her." She smiled, kissing his cheek.  
"I can't wait to meet her." He whispered, kissing her neck, running his hands up and down her sides.  
"Rome..." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"So fucking beautiful." He said, hooking his fingers in the sides of her shorts.  
She grabbed his hands and stopped him, looking at him.  
"I'm insecure, Rome." She said in a low voice.  
"What? No, you're beautiful."  
"I just can't." She said, sighing.  
He nodded and sat up, running his hand through his hair.  
"Just know that you're still beautiful and if anything, even more desirable than ever." He smiled and kissed her cheek, walking out of the room.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked.  
"Good. Missing Seth." She sighed.  
"How did he take the news?" He asked, sitting down across from her.  
"I don't know, he hung up." She frowned.  
"Alena's having Roman's." He laughed.  
"I know. My baby will be cuter though." She giggled.  
"So, what do you have in store for miss Ali?" He asked.  
"Well..." She said, placing some pills on the table.

* * *

Alena shut her eyes, trying to sleep. With Barbie back, possibly having Seth's baby, her fight with Seth, Seth and Roman almost fighting, it was too much for her. She sighed and turned around, her eyes darkening. Roman's hand was moving up and down under the sheets, and low moans were coming from his mouth.  
She bit her lip and moved her hands under the sheets, finding his. She moved his hand and gripped him, slowly moving her hand up and down.  
"Fuck!" His eyes opened and he looked at her, his eyes filled with lust.  
She bit down on her lower lip and moved closer to him, her lips brushing against his ear. She took off the covers, speeding up her pace.  
"Alena..." He groaned, looking into her eyes.  
She licked her lips and moved between his legs, taking him in her mouth.  
She moved slowly, teasing him. His hand found her hair, gently pushing her further down on him. She sped up, slowing down every time she felt him getting close. She never broke eye contact, driving him crazy. She ran her hands up and down his abs, moaning.  
"I'm... Fuck!" He moaned, his orgasm washing over him.  
She kissed the tip and came back up, giving him a kiss.  
"Better?" She giggled.  
He nodded, putting his arm around her when she snuggled up to him.

* * *

Seth looked through the pictures, sighing. He picked up his phone and called Barbie.  
"Barbs?" He asked.  
"Seth..." He could tell she was smiling on the other end.  
"Is it true?" He sighed.  
"It is. It's a boy." She said.  
"I'm coming over." He hung up and grabbed his keys, running out of the house.

"I'm so happy you're happy." She said, kissing his cheek.  
"You got shot... How?" He asked.  
"Can we not talk about that, please." She sighed, resting her head on his chest.  
"Fine." He agreed, rubbing her back.  
"How far along are you?" He asked.  
"6 months." She smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Long update for the next chapter! tysm to everyone reading, following, reviewing, etc :)

* * *

"This shit fucking smells weird." Dean said, looking at the Starbucks cup on the table.  
"I got it from work." Alena said, turning around to look at him.  
She watched him open the lid and smell it, walking over to the sink and dumping it.  
"Dean! I haven't had coffee all day! I was gonna drink that." She whined, rubbing her temples.  
"This shit doesn't smell like coffee, who gave it to you?" He asked.  
"Randy. Why?" She asked, leaning on the counter.  
"Cause it smelled messed with." He said, throwing the cup in the trash can.  
"Why is life so hard?" She sighed, groaning.  
The door opened and Seth walked in with his arm around Barbie, smiling.  
"What the fuck?" She said, getting closer to Dean.  
"Relax..." Seth chuckled, staring at her.  
Alena gave him a dirty look, getting even angrier when Barbie spoke up.  
"I'm here to say sorry. What's in the past is in the past." She said, giving her a smile.  
"Well, you're not forgiven." Alena said, shaking her head.  
"Well, she's going to be here a lot from now so deal with it." Seth said, smiling.  
Alena shook her head, pushing past Seth and into her room. She lay down next to Roman, crying.  
"Babe, what happened?" He asked, sitting up.  
"The fucking devil is back!" She cried, running her hand through her hair.  
"What? Wait..." He said, getting up and walking out of the room.  
"What the fuck is she doing here?" He asked, gesturing towards Barbie.  
"Everything's in the past now. Deal with it." Seth said.  
"No! Fuck you, Seth! I'm so done with this shit!" Roman's voice grew louder.  
"Well fuck you too!" He replied, yelling.  
"Roman, bro... Don't." Dean said, holding him back.  
"Do you even know who she fucking is?!" Roman said, getting in Seth's face and pointing at Barbie.  
"Yeah, I fucking do!" He answered though gritted teeth.  
Roman shook his head and chuckled.  
"Cause Alena's perfect, huh?" Seth laughed.  
"She is." Roman answered.  
"Yeah, banging three dudes. So class-" Roman's fist connected with Seth's jaw and he fell to the floor, holding his face.  
Roman got on top of Seth, pounding relentlessly.  
"Roman! Stop!" Alena cried, trying to separate the two.  
"Alena, move." Dean said, trying to break up the fight.  
He pushed Roman off and Barbie kneeled down next to Seth, holding his face.  
"I can't believe you'd say that about me." Alena said, crying.  
"Shut the fuck up." Seth answered angrily, groaning at the pain in his jaw.  
"He keeps fucking asking for it!" Roman yelled, trying to get back on top of Seth.  
"Roman. Stop!" Dean yelled, holding him back.  
"Calm down baby." Alena cried, placing a hand on his chest.  
He placed his hand on top of hers, holding it and taking a deep breath.  
"Let's go to bed." He said, putting an arm around her.  
She nodded, wiping a tear.

* * *

Alena walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup. She turned around and saw Barbie sitting down at the table with a cup of tea.  
"How did you sleep?" Barbie asked, smiling.  
Alena ignored her and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.  
"How's the pregnancy going?" She asked, angering Alena even further.  
She turned around and sat across from Barbie, smiling.  
"Listen, I understand you're going to be here a lot from now on, but don't speak to me. Okay? Great!" She said, taking a sip of her orange juice.  
"But I'm going to see you everyday." Barbie replied.  
"Does it look like I give a fuck?" Alena snapped.  
"You're just mad that I'M having Seth's baby." She laughed.  
"No, because I'm having Roman's and he's way more of a man than Seth will ever be." She said, smiling.  
"I'd really watch it if I were you." Barbie said.  
"Oh please! What are you going to do? I have Roman and Dean here." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"Is that a challenge?" Barbie asked, smiling.  
"God, you're so pathetic." Alena said, getting up and putting her cup in the sink.  
"Who are you to call her pathetic?" Seth asked, laughing.  
"This again? Seriously? Shut up." Alena rolled her eyes and walked away, shaking her head. The two were on her nerves and she didn't know how much more she could take.  
Roman was waking up and she sat down next to him, cupping his face.  
"Morning handsome." She smiled.  
He groaned, chuckling.  
"I'm so tired." He said, yawning.  
"Get up, we're going shopping for baby clothes!" She smiled, giggling.  
"Can't wait to meet little Brie." He smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

ty for all the support :)

* * *

Yelling woke up Alena in the middle of the night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, listening to the argument.  
"This baby looks nothing like me, Barbie!" Seth yelled.  
"Yes he does!" She yelled back.  
"He looks part Asian!"  
"No he does not! Look! He even took after your Armenian genes, look at the full head of hair! And the thick eyebrows!"  
"Shut up, Barbie. He doesn't have any of those."  
"What are you even trying to say here?!" She asked, screaming.  
"Fuck off." She heard footsteps in the corridor and knew he was probably heading outside.  
Alena hated Seth for all the stuff he said about her, and she hated him for taking back Barbie, but she felt bad for him. She knew deep down, there was something bothering him. She got out of bed and slipped on Roman's hoodie, quietly walking out of the room. She walked by Seth's room and found Barbie asleep.  
She walked into the backyard, gently closing the door. Seth was sitting near the pool, staring at the water. She walked towards him, sitting down next to him.  
"Hey." She said quietly.  
"What are you doing here?" He snapped.  
"I wanted to see if you're okay..." She answered, hurt.  
"I'm fine. Go sleep. Soon, you're not going to be getting any." He sighed.  
"No, talk to me." She demanded, staring at him.  
"Why do you care about how I feel?" He asked, shaking his head.  
"Because I love you, idiot." She said, her voice full of emotion.  
"Why? After all the things I said." He laughed.  
"Because I just do." She sighed, getting impatient.  
"Now tell me." She said, scooting closer to him.  
"I'm so sure that baby is not mine." He admitted, watching the rippling water.  
"Why's that?" She asked.  
"He looks nothing like me! It's been two weeks and everyday he's looking even more different." He said, getting angry.  
"It's weird cause..." She laughed. "Her due date was a month ahead of mine." She said, shaking her head.  
"What does that mean?" He asked.  
"I'm not too sure, but she didn't lure you into bed that early." She said, looking at him.  
"I don't know. I'm a fuck up. I know I am. That's why I've been trying to keep you away from me. I seriously thought this was my baby so I wanted to take responsibility, but instead, I just drove everyone away from me for no reason. Shit, Rome fucking hates me. Dean hates me. You hate me. I even hate myself." He said, looking down.  
"Seth, don't say that! We don't hate you!" She said, shaking her head.  
"You do. I put you through hell and back." He said.  
"You did, but I don't hate you." She said, putting her hand on top of his.  
"You should." He looked her straight in the eyes, speaking with a serious tone.  
"I never will, Seth. What don't you understand?" She said, shaking her head no in disbelief.  
"You're what I want." Seth said, getting closer to her.  
"I'm with R-" He cut her off, sighing.  
"I know, you're with Roman. But I want you. You should be carrying my baby. You should be with me." He said, leaning in.  
"Seth, stop." She said, placing a hand on his chest and stopping him.  
"Just give in already!" He said, annoyed.  
"No! I love you, but I'm not going to." She answered quietly.  
"It's because I said you fuck all three of us, huh?" He asked.  
"No." She lied, looking away.  
"It is. Just forget it." He said, leaning over her, causing her to lay down on the cold cement.  
"Seth, it's cold." She said, looking up at him.  
"Let's get warm then." He said, leaning down and placing kisses on her neck.  
She let out a soft moan, closing her eyes. She missed his touch, but this was wrong.  
"Seth, stop." She said, pushing him off.  
He sat up, watching her get up and sigh.  
"I can tell you want it though." He said, watching her walk away.  
"I do." She said quietly, not aware that he was trailing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, bringing his lips to her ear.  
"Then let me. I know how much you miss it. How much you miss feeling me deep inside you, how much you miss moaning my name." She took a deep breath, whimpering.  
"Let. Me." He whispered, grabbing her ass.  
She sighed and shook her head no, opening the door and walking back inside. He followed her, stopping when they reached Roman's room. She looked at him, biting down on her lower lip.  
"Night." She said quietly, entering the room and gently closing the door.

* * *

"She's gonna be here soon!" Alena smiled, watching Roman set up the crib.  
"Yeah, I can't wait." He smiled, tightening the last screw and getting up.  
"You've been so happy." She said, happily sighing.  
"Cause you're everything I want. You're giving me a baby. You're amazing." He said, walking closer to her and giving her a kiss.  
"Thanks baby." She said, blushing.  
He nodded, shaking his head and chuckling.  
"What?" She asked, giggling.  
"You still blush around me." He said, smiling.  
"I can't help it!" She laughed, blushing even more.  
"You really can't get anymore cuter." He said, gently pulling her down onto the bed with him.  
"Aww." She said, smiling.  
Seth walked in the room, looking at the two.  
"I just wanted to say that Barbie left. You don't have to worry about anything." He said, giving them a small smile.  
"Thanks." Alena said, smiling.  
"No problem." He said, looking at Roman.  
After a minute of awkward staring, he realized Roman wasn't going to thank him.  
He walked out, shutting the door.  
"What happened?" Roman asked.  
"He thinks the baby isn't his." She said, shrugging.  
"Barbie whores around, I don't blame him." Roman said, sighing.  
"Yeah, I can't believe he believed her in the first place." She said, sitting up.  
"Have you packed your hospital bag yet?" He asked.  
"No, I'm going to do it right now. I'm gonna be busy this week, this is my only free time. Help me!" She said, smiling.  
"Alright, alright." He chuckled, getting up and sitting down next to her.  
They shared a conversation about how much fun it's going to be when Brie gets here, who she's going to look like more, how cute she's going to be, who she's going to act like... Roman put the last blanket in the bag and zipped it up, putting it to the side.  
"Well, we're done." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.  
"We are." She said, smiling back.  
"Movie night?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around him too, smiling into his chest. Soon their baby was going to be here and she couldn't wait.

* * *

She rested her head on Roman's chest, snuggling up closer to him. He pulled her closer, not taking his eyes off of the movie.  
Dean and Seth were laying down on the floor, not paying any attention to the movie.  
She laughed and shook her head, before turning her attention back to the movie.  
She felt a weird sensation in her tummy, hearing a faint popping sound right after.  
She threw the blanket aside and looked between her legs, the wetness scaring her.  
"Alena?" Roman asked, worried.  
"My water broke." She said, getting up.  
"Relax, let's get changed and go." He said, calming her.  
"Yeah, let's go." She said, taking a deep breath. She followed Roman into the room, changing into dry clothes, and grabbing her bag.  
"You excited man?" Dean asked Seth, while they were waiting for the two.  
"I guess." He said, shrugging.  
"I am." He admitted, smiling.  
"Okay, let's go." Roman said, grabbing his keys and taking the hospital bag from her.  
"I'm so nervous and excited!" She said, smiling.  
"We all are. Let's go." Roman said, putting an arm around her and leading her out of the door.  
Roman sat in the back with her, while Dean was driving and Seth sat in the passengers seat.  
"Rome, I'm so nervous." She said, sighing.  
"What are you nervous about?" He asked.  
"Just everything." She said, looking at him.  
"You're going to do great." He said, kissing her temple.  
"I hope so." She said, leaning on him.  
"We're here." Seth said when the car came to a stop.

* * *

omg the baby is almost here :')


End file.
